Basil and Nellie
by TwilightSparkle3562
Summary: When Ratigan is discovered to be alive following the events of "The Great Mouse Detective," Basil of Baker Street and his assistant, Dr. David Q Dawson race to America and team up with "Daily Nibbler" journalist Nellie Brie, to try and stop him from carrying out a plot to assassinate the President of the United States. *AUTHOR'S NOTE: Inspired by Masked Bard's trilogy.
1. Ratigan Resurfaces

Disclaimer 1: I do not own "The Great Mouse Detective" or its characters. They are property of the Walt Disney Company, Eve Titus and their associates.

Disclaimer 2: I do not own "An American Tail" or its characters. They are property of Universal Studios, Don Bluth and their associates.

Disclaimer 3: I do not own the original idea for this story. That belongs to Masked Bard and his "Basil's American Tails" trilogy. Furthermore, credit goes to Masked Bard for inspiring me to write this fanfic.

"Basil and Nellie"

By TwlightSparkle3562

Chapter 1

"Ratigan Resurfaces"

It was 1898, exactly one year after Basil of Baker Street and his assistant, Dr. David Q. Dawson, had stopped the notorious Professor James Ratigan from attempting to overthrow the Queen of England. The two mice were hailed as heroes throughout London and were even knighted by the Queen of England. Furthermore, it was believed that Professor Ratigan was dead after falling from Big Ben clock tower while trying to kill Basil for ruining his plans.

But, it wasn't to be.

On a foggy and rainy night over 2,000 miles from London, in the United States, in New York City to be exact, everything was normal and nothing out of the ordinary. As a matter of fact, there was a sense of excitement in the air as the US President, William McMousey, was coming for a visit to speak about the labor unions in Manhattan.

For young Bridget O'Hara, wearing a yellow-green dress, nothing in the entire world would dampen her spirits. She was a beautiful young female mouse from Ireland that had been built as a fiery speaker about the ongoing battles against New York's cat population. In recent years, however, she met and fell in love with a young male mouse named Tony Toponi. After 11 years of courtship, the Italian-American mouse had just asked her for her hand in marriage. She could only ask herself who would want to take away such happiness from her.

"Hmm, it's a lot colder than normal," she said to herself in a thick Irish accent as she walked home from a union meeting. A few raindrops had also begun to fall and Bridget opened up her parasol to protect herself from the rain. "Not to mention that it is starting to rain. I only hope that Tony is patient enough for the news I am about to tell him about what President McMousey is planning to do."

As Bridget walked, a strange and hulking figure hid himself in the shadows, breathing heavily, almost like a wild animal. Bridget heard the noise and let out a sharp gasp, jumping into the air as she spun around. After she spun around, the noise stopped, but Bridget knew that she needed to be scared. This wasn't just any threat. For several years, the rise in cat attacks was increased despite the efforts of Bridget and several other speakers against cat violence. She wanted the cats to be extinct from New York City, but it wasn't going to be easy.

"Who's out there?" she cried, pointing her parasol like a spear. "Come out, I say! Whoever you are!"

There was silence, nothing after the sudden surge of noise that came from the alley. This caused Bridget to lower her guard and sigh to herself, almost as if she was hallucinating.

"Guess that I must be hearing things," Bridget remarked as she reopened her parasol. "God, it's starting to come down now. I'd better get home before my dress is ruined."

So, Bridget started to continue her trek home as it started to rain more and more. This caused Bridget to take shelter under a thrown away cardboard box until the rain stopped. About 5 minutes later, the rain let up and the fog started to close in again.

"Now then," she said to herself to no one in particular, opening her parasol again as she walked out of the box. "Shall we continue with the journey home?"

But, little did Bridget know that as she left the cardboard box, the breathing started again and as she neared her house that she shared with her fiancé, Tony Toponi. It wasn't far to go in terms of distance and Bridget was starting to become desperate, not to mention the fact that she was starting to become scared. Furthermore, the fog was growing thicker and causing the house to become engulfed in the fog.

"Almost there!" cried Bridget as she started to hike up her dress and make a break for the house before the fog got even worse. Suddenly, as she was almost home free, the cloaked figure revealed himself in the fog, causing Bridget to stop and fall into a puddle of already fallen rain. Bridget glared at the cloaked figure as it just stood there, looking down at Bridget and dumping its hideous breath onto the pretty young Irish mouse.

"Do you mind?" Bridget snapped. "How dare you stand in my way? Now, please move and let me through!"

But, the figure refused to move and the sounds of the ragged breaths continued to grow with each passing second. Bridget was starting to become even more scared, not because of the weather, but because of the figure itself.

"What do you want?" cried Bridget as the figure advanced closer and closer to her. "Go away! Are you friend or foe?"

For the first time, Bridget heard the sounds of the figure's voice which was hollow, ghostly and thin.

"Is he friend or is he foe, the pretty little mouse wonders?" hissed the figure as he grabbed Bridget's hands. "I can assure that I am no friend. I am Professor Ratigan, and I will take what should have been mine long ago!"

The cloaked figure bent down and pulled Bridget towards him, pulling her towards the cloaked face, trying to kiss her. Bridget tried screaming for help, thinking that Tony would hear her. But, she was unsuccessful and with her violent struggles against the cloaked figure, she was carried into an alleyway and was about to suffer the consequences of encountering a dark and dangerous stranger.

Meanwhile, back in London, Basil and Dr. Dawson had settled down for the night after solving another of their many cases. It was already 2:00 in the morning and the two mice had just gone to bed when a knock was heard at the door.

"Oh, what is it now?" moaned Basil as he wrestled himself out of bed. "Don't people realize that it is the middle of the night?"

Donning his robe and slippers, Basil walked to the front door of his home and opened it to reveal a mouse dressed in a gray suit and black necktie.

"Are you Basil of Baker street?" he asked, looking down at him.

"Yes," replied Basil, bitterly. "Is there something I can do for you? But, I'm warning you, if this is a ploy to wrestle me from my sleep to solve a case…"

However, before Basil could say another word, the mouse pulled out a piece of paper from his pocket and handed it to Basil. On the paper was a paragraph of words with a picture of Ratigan at the bottom.

"Is this some kind of joke?" muttered Basil, bitterly to the mouse as he handed him back the paper. "I can assure you that Ratigan is dead! Fell to his death from Big Ben! Good night!"

But, as Basil attempted to slam the door in the mouse's face, the mouse stopped Basil from shutting the door on him.

"Basil, let me assure that I am not here to waste your time," remarked the mouse. "I am from the United States Embassy and I have some important news for you concerning Ratigan!"

Basil was still thinking that this mouse was wasting his precious sleep time, but out of respect and of good faith, he listened to what the mouse had to say.

"What is it about Professor Ratigan?" asked Basil, impatiently. He wasn't prepared for what the mouse had to say concerning Ratigan and as the mouse spoke, Basil's thoughts of a good night's sleep went right out the window.

"Basil," he replied with a frozen look of fear on his face. "He's alive and he is in New York City."

Basil's tired eyes widened at this, for he could not believe that his archenemy was still alive after a long fall from Big Ben. Still, he knew that Ratigan was now even more dangerous than ever and who knew what Ratigan was planning to do?

Nevertheless, he and Dr. Dawson would eventually embark on another great adventure that would surpass their first case together…


	2. Going to New York

Chapter 2

"Going to New York"

When Basil awoke the next morning, he could not believe that Professor Ratigan, his archenemy, had managed to somehow survive the fall from Big Ben clock tower. In his mind, there had to have been a way for Ratigan to escape death.

"Is everything all right, Mr. Basil?" asked Mrs. Judson, Basil's housekeeper as she served him and Dr. Dawson their breakfast. "It looks as if you didn't sleep well last night."

"I had a little bit of disturbing news I got in the middle of the night," replied Basil, as he yawned. "Someone from the United States Embassy came here last night and told me that Ratigan is alive. I don't know how, I don't know when and I don't know why that he would be able to do something like this."

"We all saw you both fall into the fog when the clock struck 10:00," added Dawson. "There must have been something he grabbed on at the last minute as he fell."

"Or perhaps he landed on something that saved his life," wondered Basil as he played around with the cheese crumpets that laid before him. Almost like a child, he took a piece of the crumpet with a fork and began playing around with it. But, he wasn't playing around with it at all. He was trying to come to terms with how someone like Ratigan would survive such a fall.

Then, all of a sudden, he came to the conclusion that Ratigan could have only survived if he landed inside Big Ben's courtyard. Perhaps into a tree, into the grass or even into a pond. Something must have happened that fateful night and because of it, Ratigan was alive to possibly carry out a plan of similarity to the events at Buckingham Palace.

"Basil, maybe this is just a rumor," suggested Dr. Dawson. "Ratigan may be despicable, but he is not one for magic tricks."

"Is that so, Dr. Dawson?" said Basil, rising to his feet and walking over to the article featuring him and Dawson being knighted by the queen. "Perhaps he survived the fall and saw our picture of being honored by her majesty. It possibly ignited rage in his mind to carry out something even bigger. Whatever it is, we have to stop him."

"But how?" cried Dawson, realizing what he and his partner were going to do. "How can we stop him if doesn't plan on returning to London any time soon? Wait a minute, you aren't thinking…?"

Basil turned around towards the table and sat back down, straightening himself up and folding his hands like he was going to pray about something. After a moment, he opened his eyes and turned his head towards Dawson.

"Yes, Doctor," he replied. "We must go across the Atlantic to New York and stop Ratigan from carrying out whatever he has planned. Nothing would make me happier than to see him brought back to England in chains like a common prisoner."

"But, Basil," warned Dr. Dawson. "Ratigan is someone who will not be taken alive and we must be cautious in our approach. Never forget the terror he caused here in London and who knows what he will do in New York?"

"I will tell you what he will do," said Basil, clearing away a huge spot on the table and putting a piece of paper on it. On the paper, he drew a pair of columns with the words "London" on the left and "New York" on the right. "Let us put a list of crimes Ratigan committed the last time we faced him. I'll give you an easy one, he kidnaps a toymaker."

"And his daughter, Olivia," added Dr. Dawson, as Basil put down the Flaversham's names on the paper. "So, he is a kidnapper."

Basil wrote down the words "kidnapper" on the London column and then over time, the words "assassin," "attempted murderer," "narcissist," and "pervert" were written on the London side and much to Dawson's surprise, Basil kept the New York side empty.

"Are you going to write anything under New York?" asked Dawson.

"No, Doctor," answered Basil. "For the entire side will be kept empty if Ratigan is ever brought back here for trial. Oh, how I will live to see the day that Ratigan is punished for his crimes and I will be the one slapping the cuffs on him."

At that moment, Basil left the dining room and retreated to his quarters, leaving Dr. Dawson alone at the table. He had a hunch that Basil was planning something, but he just didn't know what it was. As far as he was concerned, Basil was starting to become consumed with power to go after Ratigan and see him be delivered to justice. But, knowing that he knew than to rat out his partner, Dawson continued to play along with Basil's strategy.

A little while later, Basil emerged wearing his long brown overcoat and detecitve's hat as both he and Dr. Dawson left Baker Street, along with several bags containing luggage, personal items, as well as materials for them to use during the investigation.

"Now, we don't know when we will be back," said Basil to Mrs. Judson. "Just make sure that any local cases will have to be placed on hold until our return, understand?"

"Yes, of course," replied Mrs. Judson, surprisingly. "Good luck hunting down Professor Ratigan, if you are successful in doing so."

Basil merely rolled his eyes at his housekeeper's remark as he and Dr. Dawson got into the horse drawn carriage and made their way down to the Paddington Rail station for the train to Southampton, where they would then catch a ship to New York.

"Might as well enjoy this ride while you can, Dr. Dawson," remarked Basil as the train left London's Paddington station. You won't be seeing London or England for that matter for a while, maybe even longer."

Dr. Dawson sighed at this, knowing that Basil was right. They would be away from London for at least a while and who knows if they would even get back. As they would later discover, life in New York was far different than life in London….much different.


	3. Arriving in New York

Chapter 3

"Arriving in New York"

With the safety and security of London far behind them, Basil and Dr. Dawson arrived in New York harbor where they were greeted by the spectacle that was the Statue of Liberty, just over 10 years old after its completion in 1886. It was quite a sight to see for Dr. Dawson, having never seen anything like this before in his life. But, Dawson knew that both he and Basil were not here to see the sights, they were here in New York to finally put an end to Ratigan's tyranny and terror for good.

"Name?" asked an immigration officer as they were processed at Ellis Island.

"Basil of Baker Street, my good fellow," answered Basil, proudly as he handed the officer his passport and papers. Rather than acknowledging who he was, the officer merely stamped his passport multiple times and after a few moments, both he and Dawson were allowed to enter the United States.

However, while they walked out, Basil noticed a police officer with an orange beard on his face. This caused Basil to become suspicious of the individual, but decided not to investigate any further.

"That chap must have never heard of me," remarked Basil as they boarded a ferry to Manhattan Island. "But he will remember me when Ratigan is defeated."

"Basil, there is one thing that I don't understand and that is why you are so bent on capturing Ratigan," suggested Dr. Dawson. "You are acting as if he needs to be eradicated from the history books."

This made Basil a little cross that his assistant and sidekick would even say such a thing. Basil was a mouse who always sought to capture the attention of the world by taking part in crazy stunts that was all part of his cases.

"Doctor," said Basil, indignantly as he turned to face his partner. "As long as Ratigan is free, he remains a threat anywhere in the world. For years, I have tried to capture him and throw him into prison. Nothing would like me more than to see him live out the rest of his days in a prison cell!"

Dawson nodded nervously at this, but he knew that what Basil was doing was very out of character. Their first case was dealing with Ratigan and when it seemed like Ratigan was dead, here they were being dragged back into the first case in a city that was far away from London.

"Now then," said Basil, refocusing on the case. "Perhaps we'd better start interviewing any witnesses that saw Ratigan in the past few days. Ratigan must have been seen by someone in this city."

A little while later, Basil and Dawson continued their search for any witnesses who may have seen Ratigan recently. As they walked, they came across a small hospital with police officers guarding the front door.

"Would this be a place to start?" remarked Dr. Dawson and the two partners headed towards the hospital. However, before they could set foot in the door, two guards standing at the main door stopped them from going any further.

"State your business, gentlemen!" said one of the police officers.

"I'm Basil of Baker Street, my good fellows," answered Basil. "I have come all the way from London with my partner, Dr. David Q. Dawson searching for a slimy, contemptable sewer rat named Professor James Ratigan."

"There is a young Irish girl by the name of Bridget O'Hara who was attacked two days ago by a hulking figure," remarked one of the officers. "Perhaps you could ask her yourself if she is willing to talk."

Allowing them to pass by the guards, Basil and Dawson walked into the hospital and approached the receptionist's desk. Almost immediately, the receptionist directed the two mice towards the room where Bridget was lying in. Unfortunately, there were two more police officers standing at the door, supposedly for extra protection in case her attacker would return.

"We are detectives," said Basil, taking off his hat. "We would like to speak to the Irish girl who was attacked."

The two guards looked at each other for a moment and then looked back at Basil and Dawson.

"Be quick," they said and they opened the doors to see a young mouse with red straight Irish hair lying in a bed with bandages and an IV placed in her arm.

Out of respect for the injured girl, Dawson also took off his hat. Sitting next to Bridget was Tony Toponi, her lover and the mouse she was due to marry.

"Are youse detectives?" asked Tony in his tough Italian accent, giving Basil and Dawson a look of anger. "If you are, then find the scum who did this to Bridget."

"We will find him," said Dawson, tenderly. "But only if she tells us what happened, Mr. Toponi."

Bridget moaned as Tony stroked her hand tenderly. Looking closely at Bridget, both Dawson and Basil saw that one of her eyes had been swollen shut and numerous cuts and bruises were on her face.

"He…" gasped Bridget, trying to speak to Dawson and Basil as her uninjured eye began to produce tears. "He violated me, to the point I was…at my…weakest."

"I know that this is difficult," said Basil, tenderly. "But we need to ask you if you remember anything about what happened to you. Is there anything at all you remember that you can tell us?"

Bridget's mouth trembled as she began to relive that moment where the monster that robbed her innocence on a foggy night in New York. She could remember smelling the foul breath that came from the figure's mouth.

"I…can remember," she began, taking stops in her confession to find her words as well as to stay composed despite her injuries. "That it was foggy…and just as I made it to the house, a figure in a black cloak… was blocking my path."

As Bridget spoke, Basil wrote down what she was saying. There was no better time to start this investigation than now. Each word that Bridget tried to produce from her mouth was one step closer to taking Ratigan off of the streets.

"He...leaned over towards me and said that he was a creature named…Ratigan, although I wasn't sure," continued Bridget. "But he did say that he was going…to take something that belonged to him…a long time ago."

Bridget eye welded up with tears as she felt herself succumb to the building emotion that was building up inside of her. Both Basil and Dawson were shocked and amazed that Ratigan, nothing more than a monster that terrorized London, was confirmed to be walking the streets of New York.

"Now, I don't mean to get personal," said Basil. "But, are you involved in any political organizations, Miss O'Hara?"

"She is part of the organization that lobbies to ban cats from New York," answered Tony. "If that helps you in any way. As a matter of fact, her organization was preparing to welcome the President of these United States."

"What is the name of the organization?" asked Basil.

"Cat-Free America," answered Tony, whose face then fell white upon realizing what was happening. "Wait a minute, you don't mean that this Ratigan dude attacked…?"

"To send a message for something much bigger," guessed Dawson. "Who knows what criminal masterminds will do to get attention or spread fear? My dear Bridget, how did Ratigan attack you?"

Bridget took an enormous gulp and struggled to hold back her tears. She knew that whatever she would say to Basil and Dawson would be evidence in a court of law if Ratigan was ever put on trial.

"Well, I don't remember…anything well," explained Bridget as Basil wrote down the details. "But, all I remember was him beating me around and tearing at my dress. I can remember which parts of it he tore off of me: first he tore off my medium blue puffy sleeves, then the dark blue bodice. I could feel his hands touching my corset as he stuck his claws at the yellow green skirt of my dress. The rips were so loud…you can hear them from a mile away. He then proceed to rip his claws into my petticoat. Then, the last thing I remember, is him pulling down my knickers and then…"

Bridget finally gave into her emotions and broke down sobbing. This to both Basil and Dawson meant that the meeting was over and they had enough evidence to get their investigation off on the right foot.

"Dawson, don't you think that maybe Ratigan targeted Bridget O'Hara for her political beliefs?" guessed Basil as they left the hospital. "Or was it for something else?"

"It's my belief that he was trying to send a message of some sorts," remarked Dawson. "That anyone who stands in Ratigan's way shall pay the price."

"I think it was also a practice run," said Basil. "I always knew that Ratigan was a pervert, but do you think he would come all this way just to harm a young Irish girl, a girl that has nothing to do with Ratigan whatsoever. It makes you wonder why he didn't attack Miss Flamhammer?"

"Flaversham," corrected Dawson.

"Whatever," said Basil. "Anyway, I think we need to find anyone who associated with Ratigan in the first days after his arrival. Wouldn't you agree, Dawson?"

So, the two mice headed for Tamminy Hall where the mice of New York frequently gathered and little did they know that they soon would be gaining another ally in their investigation…


	4. Meeting Nellie Brie

Chapter 4

"Meeting Nellie Brie"

Following their meeting with Bridget in her hospital room, Basil and Dawson left the hospital in search of whoever may have started an association with Ratigan upon his arrival in New York. Both mice knew that Ratigan was always known to have charm and substance within fellow mice that he met, especially from his days in London. Otherwise, how else would Ratigan have had met some fellow thugs and formed his own gang?

"You looking for Ratigan?" asked a shopkeeper that ran a small shop near the site where Bridget was attacked. "If you are, then I have a couple of newspaper articles with his picture on it. Hasn't anyone told you? He fell to his death from Big Ben last year."

"In case you haven't noticed, my friend," retorted Basil as the shopkeeper got a newspaper from his office. "Ratigan was spotted here in New York and attacked a poor helpless girl from Ireland. Are you aware that your country's president is coming here to New York?"

"That I do know," said the shopkeeper, handing Basil and Dawson the newspaper. "And that Mr. High and Mighty himself is a pancake in the streets of London. But, rats like him have successors."

It was at this point that Basil and Dawson knew that the shopkeeper was hiding something from them. To this end, Basil rethought his questions and asked the shopkeeper about the cloaked figure that attacked Bridget.

"Well then," rethought Basil. "Do you happen to know of a cloaked figure that claimed to be Ratigan? That was the one who attacked the young Irish girl."

The shopkeeper stopped whatever he was doing and gave Basil and Dawson his full attention. The words of the cloaked figure seemed to have run a bell with him and the shopkeeper seemed to have remembered seeing him.

"As a matter of fact," he said, lowering his head down for a moment, before leading Basil and Dawson outside of his shop. "I do remember seeing a cloaked figure standing right over there just before that pretty girl came by here. I asked him what was he was doing and he told me to mind my own business."

"How did he sound?" asked Basil.

"Raspy and deep," replied the shopkeeper as he led Basil and Dawson to the site of Bridget's attack. "Almost as if it was the devil himself talking to me. Trust me, I attend church every Sunday as God commands it and my pastor teaches us to never embrace the devil's works. However, just after he told me to mind my own business, he quickly left and shortly afterwards, I heard screams from an Irishwoman, the sounds of clothes being ripped off and growls coming from an animal."

After following the shopkeeper for a few moments, Basil and Dawson came across the attack site: a dark alley right in between several businesses. Both of them put on white disposable gloves then scoured the area for clues and after a few moments, Basil came across a piece of Bridget's dress while Dawson pulled out a white petticoat from the garbage dumpster.

"Mother of God," gasped Dawson as he also discover a torn pair of white bloomers. "The scum stripped her naked, Basil. No wonder she was so scared."

"Indeed," replied Basil as he recovered a torn sleeve and blue sash. "Nothing satisfies a pervert more than a naked mouse, especially if that pervert is Ratigan. Unless he was trying to send a message of some sorts. My friend, did you hear the screams?"

"I did," said the shopkeeper as Basil recovered a small flower from the garbage. "I saw the girl lying on the ground, naked as the day God made her. Well, she was wearing a corset, so the attacker I guess didn't get everything off of her. Still though, the perverts in this town."

So, Basil and Dawson with their first bits of evidence left the alley and continued their assignment to question those that heard Bridget's screams. Each mouse said to the two partners that they remembered it was either a random attack or it was somehow related to the President's upcoming visit.

"Something tells me that Ratigan must have an agenda, Dawson," said Basil as they headed to their hotel. "He attacks, violates and leaves a woman for dead for some unknown reason at all. This might be related to that visit by the President, Dawson. Although, I am not sure why Ratigan would want to send a message. Unless…."

As Dawson and Basil walked, they came across what appeared to be a notice marking the president's upcoming visit and the words "We will destroy the Cats for you!" written at the top with the President's picture on the bottom.

"Someone must not want the cats to be eliminated, Dawson," remarked Basil. "Perhaps Ratigan might be planning something that is all too familiar to us."

As Basil and Dawson admired the sign, a hulking figure was hiding behind a set of garbage cans and holding a pistol aiming right for Basil. The sounds of the pistol cocking caught the attention of Dawson.

"Basil, get down!" he cried and the pistol fired, its bullets aiming right for Dawson and Basil and at that moment, the police officer with the orange beard that Basil and Dawson encountered leapt to their defense and got them down on the ground.

"Is this your idea of being careful?" said the police officer in a woman's voice. "Now, stay down!"

Basil gasped at the sounds the officer was making and after being down for a few moments, they all got up and the officer removed her fake orange beard to reveal a woman's face underneath. He couldn't believe that this police officer was a woman, but not just any woman.

"I say!" cried Dawson, who was completely oblivious to the woman's presence. "Who are you and why are you dressed as a cop?"

"Perhaps you aren't from around here, young man," chuckled the woman, removing her police hat to reveal a nicely bun of red hair. "The name is Nellie Brie of the Daily Nibbler and that's my byline."

Almost immediately, Basil became smitten with Nellie. He couldn't help but admire her grace, fearlessness and undenying beauty. True, he was British and she was American, but it didn't really matter. Of course, he had to be professional and not let his feelings for her get in the way.

"Nellie Brie," added Basil, trying to hide his feelings towards her. "I'm Basil of Baker Street, I've heard many stories about you and have always wanted to meet you. Loved how solved that Manhattan monster mystery a while back."

"Yes, time certainly does fly when you are having fun," remarked Nellie putting her police hat back on. "But, I've also heard many stories about you as well, Basil. You might say that we have something in common when it comes to major cases."

"But, don't you just report the news?" remarked Basil. "I mean, you are a journalist after all."

"True," said Nellie. "But, there are ways of getting the news and we journalists have to do whatever it takes to get the story, such as going in disguise."

Basil could identify himself with Nellie as he too had donned disguises to solve cases. However, he had to remember that they had just met and needed to maintain a professional relationship. Both of them had reputations and that they could

"Well, speaking of getting the story," she said, walking over to a wooden beam. "Might as well get back to the Daily Nibbler before Reed wonders where I am. And we wouldn't want him to go ballistic now, wouldn't we?"

Basil and Dawson watched as Nellie climbed up the beam to return to the Daily Nibbler. Basil wondered if he should at least follow her, but he couldn't. He and Dawson needed to get back to what they were doing and that was questioning anyone who might have been possibly associated with Ratigan now that he was in New York.

Still, he had his feelings for Nellie and one wonders if Basil and Nellie were destined to be together…


	5. The Daily Nibbler

Chapter 5

"The Daily Nibbler"

Returning to her place of employment, Nellie Brie quickly discarded her police uniform and revealed the long green dress she wore underneath it. Despite meeting and even being enraptured by Basil, Nellie was still focused on the job at hand and walked into the office of her boss, Reed Dailey, the Daily Nibbler's no nonsense editor.

"Blast it all, Nellie!" he cried, pounding his fist on his desk. "Where the hell were you? I expected you to cover the story of what happened to Miss O'Hara and then return in two hours."

"I got sidetracked, Reed," remarked Nellie, trying to hide her meeting with Basil. "You know how it is. Besides, isn't Bridget Mr. Toponi's girlfriend?"

"Yes, the newshawk has a girlfriend," said Reed. "It's my belief that she was in the wrong place at the wrong time. If I had the authority to put that in the paper, then I would."

Nellie was very much used to this behavior that her boss frequently displayed. Ever since she joined the Daily Nibbler as a young woman, Nellie was often times subjected to Reed's wrath. But at the same time, as the years went on, Nellie had become smitten with the Reed to the point where they become lovers in a way.

"Honestly, over my dead body, Reed!" huffed Nellie, placing her hands on her hips. "Besides, I'll have you know that I actually met someone who is going to investigate what is going on."

"Who?" remarked Reed, folding his arms in impatience. "Another one of those crooked cops who tried to eradicate an entire population underneath this city?"

Reed was of course, referring to the time when New York was turned upside down when a tribe of Native American mice were discovered living underneath Manhattan. It was very much fresh in the minds of many New Yorkers, including he and Nellie.

"I actually met someone whom I think can help solve what happened," explained Nellie, who walked over and picked up a former newspaper with Basil's picture on the cover. "Remember our London correspondent who interviewed Basil of Baker Street?"

"Yes, Nellie," said Reed. "What about him?"

"Basil has come all the way over here because there is every reason to believe that Professor Ratigan is alive here in New York," explained Nellie. "I discovered the possibility of him being alive while I was undercover as a cop at Ellis Island."

"Look, Nellie," he said, rubbing his fingers between his eyes. "Ratigan is a dead rat. He fell from Big Ben and became London street pizza. There is absolutely no way that Ratigan can be alive and you know it."

"Try telling that to Basil of Baker Street himself," suggested Nellie. "Unless if you want me to interview him and see what he thinks."

Being the crafty news editor that he was, Reed thought it was a fantastic idea. A chance to interview one of the world's best detectives would be the best way to solve this little spat between him and his star reporter.

"Then, that settles it," said Reed, making his mind up. "You are to interview Basil of Baker Street and return to put in the next edition. Or rather we use a little technique called 'show and not tell.'"

"You mean that I should what I did with the Manhattan monster?" remarked Nellie, only to be met with a nod of approval from her boss. "Personally investigate along with Basil?"

"Yes, Nellie," replied Reed. "I want you to team up with Basil like you did with the Rembrandt with the large blue hat on the Manhattan Night Monster. Shame that his sister left, though. She had potential to make an impact within the organization."

Nellie, of course, remembered that Tanya left because of her jealousy of the fact that Reed and her were in love with one another. Of course, with the relationship that she was in with Reed, you'd probably think that Reed and Nellie were already married.

"Well, it's too bad," she said, walking over to the door of Reed's office. "Guess we have to move on, don't we? In fact, why don't I introduce you to Basil tonight?"

"If that is the case to get the story on whether Ratigan is alive or not," remarked Reed. "Then, so be it. Why don't you seek out Basil and bring him back here in an hour? Anytime later than that, then you are on desk duty for a month. Clear?"

Nellie didn't take lightly on being threatened with desk duty and without any acknowledgement, she darted out of the office and grabbed her dark blue jacket and yellow hat with a green stripe. She wasn't going to be threatened with desk duty over being on time. Reed may be her boss, but Nellie played by her own rules.

"Threaten me with desk duty, Reed?" she huffed as she went out in search of Basil and Dawson. "I'll show you to threaten me!"

So, Nellie continued to search for Basil and Dawson, not knowing that the Daily Nibbler's most intrepid reporter was being followed by a strange figure. However, unlike Bridget, the figure was proceeding as quietly as possible. In fact, the figure was crooked in his walking, judging from the peg leg that he had along with a crippled wing that he kept hidden.

Meanwhile, Basil and Dawson were gathering as much information as possible and had interviewed numerous associates and witnesses to Bridget's attack.

"Well, Dawson," said Basil. "I've come to the conclusion that Ratigan attacked Miss O'Hara to cause a distraction to assassinate the President of the United States."

"That is just a hypothesis, Basil," remarked Dawson. "First of all, why would you even think that Ratigan is even alive? Anyone could have donned a black cloak and attacked someone to cause a distraction."

"Dawson, I know that Ratigan is alive unless I am proven otherwise wrong," replied Basil. "However, I can't help but wonder if we should have additional help in solving whatever this is."

At that moment, Nellie Brie emerged from the shadows and approached them. Once again, Basil had begun to develop inner feelings for the beautiful ace reporter, but he kept them hidden. However, the question was for how long?

"Perhaps I can be of help," suggested Nellie, approaching the detective and his assistant. "In fact my boss, Reed Dailey, would like to meet you, Basil."

"A little late for an interview, Nellie," said Basil, knowing that he needed to start investigating the evidence he and Dawson had obtained. "We have so much evidence to go over and we don't have time to…"

"It would just be for an hour of your time," pleaded Nellie. "Then, you can start overseeing your evidence."

Basil thought about for a second and came to the conclusion that maybe, an hour of his time wouldn't hurt. However, he had to be careful. Both he and Dawson knew that time was of the essence and the more time they would waste, the greater the threat would be from either Ratigan or whoever was terrorizing the streets of New York.

"Very well then, Nellie," answered Basil. "Please lead the way."

So, they headed for the Daily Nibbler and meanwhile, in a small shack near the Hudson River, the archenemy of Basil, Dawson and very soon, Nellie Brie, was preparing to set in motion the chain of events that would come to define all of their careers…


	6. Meeting at Ratigan's

Chapter 6

"Meeting at Ratigan's"

In a medium sized house on the edge of the Hudson River, the most wanted rat in Europe was hiding from the law and relishing in the demoralizing of young and beautiful Bridget O'Hara. Professor Ratigan peeked from behind a blind on a bedroom window at the extra amount of police officers that were scouring the streets for any sign of him. Rather than being scared by it, Ratigan found it somewhat amusing.

"Those pathetic fools," he chuckled wickedly, snapping the blinds shut. "They think that I will just come out and surrender. Well, I won't allow myself to do such a thing. I've given up too much to just surrender like a pathetic, common criminal."

Ratigan walked over and looked at a picture of his most hated enemy: Basil of Baker Street and growled menacingly at it, knowing all too well that Basil was the one who took everything away from him. Ratigan could have had it all: money, fame, power and most importantly, the crown of England.

Now, he wanted not just revenge against Basil and his friends, but also to rule an entire nation of mousedom. That was where the President of the United States came in

"But, when I get through," he growled. "Basil and that doctor friend of his will be dead and I, Professor James Ratigan, will achieve my destiny. But, of course, I can't do this alone."

To this end, Ratigan made his way downstairs where several other mice were waiting for him at a long table in a dining hall. Each of the mice present were either some of the most notorious criminals in New York or some of the most hated. The group consisted of McBresque, the former chief of police for New York City; Scuttlebutt, a former assistant to famed scientist, Dr. George Dithering; and three mice who used to run a cheese factory named Grasping, Toplofty and O'Bloat.

"Meeting will come to order," said McBresque as all of the mice focused their attention on Ratigan. "We are ready to give our full attention to you, Professor."

"Excellent, Mr. McBresque," laughed Ratigan as he sat down. "I can assure you all that we all here for the same common purpose: to get revenge on the city of New York, am I right?"

"Here, here," said the mice.

"Then, I have already taken the liberty of starting our campaign with a simple warning," began Ratigan as he pulled out of his coat pocket a white flower that was already wilted. "I sent the city of New York a message when that lovely girl from Ireland was, how shall I say it? Deflowered."

All the mice stared at the wilted flower and each took in what the flower represented: the fall of good and the rise of evil. Each and every mouse had a goal to each claim a stake of New York for themselves.

"Take a good look at this flower, gentlemen," advised Ratigan. "For this flower represents the fall of those who brought us each to ruin in our prime. The police are everywhere, but we will prove to them that we are far stronger than they all are put together."

"But, Professor," said Scuttlebutt, timidly raising his hand. "What do we have to battle the cops? They have weapons and we don't."

The ex-scientist assistant felt a cold hand on his shoulder and he turned to discover McBresque clutching his shoulder and smiling evilly.

"Why else do I know the ways of our city's law enforcement?" he chuckled evilly. "I can find ways to disable our city's law enforcement when the President and his guests arrive for the rally in a few days."

"Indeed," remarked Grasping, who felt that he and his fellow mice, Toplofty and O'Bloat needed to say their piece. "We have wanted to claim a stake in New York's political powers for some time. After the events with the savages that are underneath us, our reputation has been disgraced and shamed."

"Now, we want to get back," added Toplofty. "And furthermore, we want to teach that Mousekewitz a lesson he will never forget."

"Perhaps you forget that Mousekewitz and his family left New York a long time ago," remarked Scuttlebutt. "After McBresque and I escaped from the sewers, we spent the next few years trying to survive in hiding. It was only that we joined this group that we learned that Mousekewitz left for the Western land."

The three owners were very much discouraged by this and felt disappointed that they wouldn't get a chance at Papa Mousekewitz again. However, Ratigan had something else in mind that he needed to share with his group of mercenary mice. Reaching into his coat pocket again, he pulled out a newspaper clipping that had Nellie Brie's picture on it, placing it next to the wilted flower.

"My friends," he said. "What I have placed next to the flower is someone that will be a major obstacle. Do you know who this mouse is?"

The group was silent for a moment as Ratigan picked up the picture and showed it around for all to see, trying to understand the other major threat to their plans.

"That's Nellie Brie," said Grasping, bitterly. "She shamed us with that article that was written after we were ousted from our positions as owners of the cheese factory."

"She destroyed our lives," added Toplofty. "Ever since that article was posted, nothing would make us happier than to rid the world of her, no matter what it takes."

"And so you shall," remarked Ratigan, pointing to the three ex-factory owners. "Because I am giving the job of getting rid of Nellie Brie to the three of you. Being a reporter, she can expose our plot by infiltrating or even exposing our plans to the city of New York. If she does, then we are all doomed to face justice and I cannot allow that. To this end, do any one of you have military experience?"

"We each have served in the Civil War," added Grasping. "I can assure you, Professor that we will use whatever tactics we need to torture Miss Brie and that blasted newspaper as well."

Knowing that he had three military veterans in his group of mercenaries, Ratigan chuckled before turning to McBresque and Scuttlebutt.

"As for you two," he ordered, pointing right at them with his finger. "You are to assist me in eliminating the President and his entourage. Which one of you are specialists when it comes to bomb making?"

"I do," answered McBresque. "I made bombs when I protested the Civil War all those years ago. I've been meaning to get revenge on New York for letting that Indian savage get away and now, I will get my chance."

"So you shall, my friends," said Ratigan as he took a cigarette and placed it on Nellie Brie's picture, causing it to burn up. "For soon, the day will come when Basil of Baker Street, Nellie Brie, New York, London and all of the world will bow to us and we will earn the respect and admiration that we so deserve! Let the war for respect begin!"

The meeting erupted in cheers for Ratigan would lead the charge that would start this war and put a president, a detective, a doctor, a reporter and so many others in mortal danger…


	7. At the Daily Nibbler

Chapter 7

"At the Daily Nibbler"

While Ratigan and his associates plotted their next move, Basil and Dawson followed Nellie to the offices of the Daily Nibbler. Upon arrival, many of the workers gasped and awed at the sight of Mousedom's famous detective in New York's premiere newspaper offices. However, Basil merely ignored them as did Dawson. Nothing that the workers could do was going to cause them to lose their focus.

"All right, Reed," said Nellie opening the door to Reed's office. "I've brought Basil of Baker Street and his assistant to meet you."

"Well, Basil of Baker Street," chuckled Reed, walking over to Basil and shaking his hand. "I trust your time in New York is going well."

"So far, so good if I do say so myself," replied Basil. "Nellie here tells us that you run a very successful newspaper here. This is my assistant, Dr. David Q. Dawson, previously under the queen's regiment in Afghanistan."

"Journalist?" asked Reed.

"Good guess young man, but I am a surgeon by trade," corrected Dawson. "However, I have served under her majesty's 66th regiment in Afghanistan. You might as well say that Basil persuaded me to join forces with him."

Reed muttered to himself to remember that Dawson was a surgeon and not a journalist. Still, he knew that both Basil and Dawson would be valuable to him and his organization. Inviting them to sit down, Reed carefully admired the two mice and that having Nellie team up with them would not only give his organization the inside scoop on Ratigan's operations, but also to give his organization the biggest story since the Manhattan Monster all those years ago.

"Well, how would you boys like to do a little something for me?" asked Reed, who then motioned to Nellie to step forward towards him. "I think that since Miss Brie here is known for taking risks to get a story, I thought maybe she team up with both of you in investigating this Ratigan character."

"Honestly, Reed!" cried Nellie, shocked that her boss was throwing her into the fire.

"Come on, Nellie," retorted Reed. "Since you like to get the inside scoop on your stories, I thought you teaming up with the Greatest Detective and his assistant might do you good."

Both Basil and Dawson were dumbfounded by this, for they knew that investigating Ratigan's attack on Bridget would be a huge and unnecessary risk that they could not afford. Still, in order to be polite to Reed, they said nothing.

"Besides," continued Reed. "Your history of going undercover is extraordinary to say the least and your stories is what keeps our organization in business. We all have to make a living somehow and besides, I think you might learn a thing or two from Basil. So, take the offer or I'm demoting you to desk duty for the next month."

Realizing that she had no other choice, Nellie stormed out of the office much to Basil and Dawson's surprise. However, both mice had Olivia with them when they stopped Ratigan the last time, so it wasn't a total shock.

"She'll come around somewhat," chuckled Reed. "A few years ago, she had a little Russian boy as her assistant. I threatened her with playing babysitter if she didn't take him on."

"Isn't that blackmail?" wondered Dawson.

"Let's call it persuasion," remarked Reed. "I hope the three of you will work together to the highest degree. Nothing would build the reputation of the Daily Nibbler more than teaming my greatest reporter with the greatest detective."

A little while later, Nellie accompanied Basil and Dawson out into the streets looking for more clues into Bridget's attack. During this time, Nellie thought that maybe she could get a little more information on Ratigan and his history with Basil.

"He is a dangerous rat," remarked Basil to Nellie as they walked towards the small house where he and Dawson were staying at while they were in New York. "For many years, I have tried to capture him and I have always come so close, but he always managed to escape at the last minute."

"I've had worse," replied Nellie. "When I worked on the Manhattan monster story, I was nearly killed by a cat only for the little Russian mouse to save me by biting on the cat's tail. But, Fievel was more than just an assistant, he was a partner to me and it didn't matter what his age was."

"But, when Ratigan tried to kill the Queen of England," explained Basil as they approached the house. "He threw in many twists and turns that tried to derail us from reaching our goal of getting him off the streets. Ratigan kidnapped a Scottish toymaker to make a robot in the Queen's likeness to allow him to assume the throne."

Upon arrival at the house, Basil, Dawson and Nellie were met with several suitcases and luggage bags on the front door and it wasn't just Basil's stuff as well as Dawson.

"Blast that Reed!" huffed Nellie in disgust. "He wants me to stay with you two? Why would he do such a thing?"

"He must want you to become a detective, Nellie," laughed Basil, jokingly only to be met with a glare from the feisty reporter. "Excuse me."

"If he thinks that we should be under the same roof," muttered Nellie as she hauled her luggage into the house. "Then, he has another thing coming! Besides, I don't think there are enough rooms in this house!"

Sure enough, they discovered that there were indeed three different bedrooms: one for Basil, one for Dawson and one for Nellie, complete with a desk and typewriter. It was also becoming clear that Reed somehow arranged for Nellie to be with Basil and Dawson while she was out looking for them.

"Oh, you have got to be kidding me," she flounced.

"Might as well make the best of it, Nellie," remarked Basil, as he brought his bags into his bedroom. "Sometimes its better to be in the area of the story when you are trying to report it."

Nellie sighed as she removed her hat and jacket and sat down on the bed, having no choice but to accept her fate with working alongside Basil and Dawson. Sure, Nellie had admired Basil, but wasn't expecting to literally team up with him and Dawson as well as living under the same roof.

Still, it was probably for the best and as Nellie went to sleep that night, she could only wonder if Reed was doing the right thing by having her team up or if he was doing the wrong thing…


	8. An Attack in Chinatown

Chapter 8

"An Attack in Chinatown"

After a very uneasy night's sleep, Nellie awoke the very next morning and was met with a knock on the door of her bedroom. She wasn't even dressed and hadn't slept well the night before and now she was to be rushed out of bed. Opening the door, Nellie saw Basil with a piece of Bridget's petticoat in his hands.

"Basil," Nellie muttered as she looked up at him with tired eyes. "Why do you have to bother me so early in the morning? I didn't sleep well…"

"I'm sorry to bother you, Nellie," interrupted Basil. "But, I thought this might interest you. You see, I was doing some experimentation this morning and I've discovered that the DNA found on young Miss O'Hara's petticoat is indeed the DNA of Ratigan. This only goes to show that he is indeed, alive."

"Young man," yawned Nellie, sarcastically. "If you are so enraptured with ladies' undergarments, then why don't you get a job at a launderette?"

Basil could see that Nellie was both exhausted and upset at the fact that she was thrown into this random living quarters. So, out of respect, he decided to leave her alone, but not before sharing with her some more important news.

"I'm sorry, Nellie," he said, dropping his excitement. "I thought this might interest you as something you might write for your next story."

Rolling her eyes, Nellie slammed the door in Basil's face and went about putting on her clothes on. Once Nellie was dressed in her usual long green dress, she came downstairs and just as she came down, another knock was heard at the door, this time it was from a police officer.

"Basil of Baker Street?" asked the cop as Basil answered the door. "There has been another attack in Chinatown."

"Chinatown?" remarked Basil. "What happened?"

"There has been a bombing," replied the cop. "We don't know how many are alive or dead yet. But, we are not sure if it is related to the attack on Bridget O'Hara. However, you might want to get down to Chinatown at once."

Thanking the cop, Basil grabbed his brown coat and hat and with Dawson and Nellie following behind, they raced down to Chinatown. Upon arrival, they came across a small shop that had been blown open. Many cops and concerned citizens surrounded the area and who wonders if anyone had survived.

"Good God," gasped Dawson, whose doctoral instincts immediately kicked in as he ran towards the carnage. "Is anyone hurt?"

Nellie wanted to help as one, but she was quickly stopped by Basil, who grabbed her by the arm. This made Nellie realize that she had a job of her own to do, which was to help Basil and report the news of what happened.

"Leave Dawson to what he does best," he whispered. "We've got more important matters to focus our attention on right now."

Following Basil into the destroyed shop, Nellie hiked up her dress and walked into a place still smoldering with smoke from the blast and seeing the sight of a dead Chinese mouse made her spine tingle with fear.

"In the name of the father, son and holy ghost," Nellie whispered as she did a sign of the cross, before proceeding deeper and deeper into the destroyed shop. A twinge of fear came over Nellie as she helped Basil search for clues. Nellie was feeling scared, although she didn't want to admit it. Then suddenly, a loud cry came from Basil when he came across something important.

"Nellie!" he cried. "Take a look at this!"

Nellie dashed over and saw Basil pick up what appeared to be the handle of a teapot. This made both Nellie and Basil wonder what exactly was going on here. A teapot was just a fairly innocent object that was only used for teas and other drinks that everyday citizens would consume. If it was a bomb, both Basil and Nellie could only wonder who would have the talent and the willpower to stick a bomb inside it.

"It's a teapot handle," remarked Nellie as Basil showed her the handle. "It was probably just a piece of a teapot that was destroyed in the blast."

"Maybe," said Basil, placing the broken handle in a plastic bag. "But, the break marks are shown to be straight, meaning that the bomb was most likely hidden in this particular tea cup."

"Who would want to stick a bomb in a teapot?" wondered Nellie. "Perhaps Mr. Haggus might provide us with some details."

"Mr. Haggus?" remarked Basil, raising his left eyebrow. "Who is he?"

"A Scotsman who owns a shop that I frequent go to," replied Nellie. "Perhaps we can get some information on it."

Just as they were about to leave for the Scotsman's shop, a police officer came in with a Chinese woman who appeared to be downright distraught. Knowing it was a witness, both Basil and Nellie walked over to question the woman.

"I found her screaming in the streets, Detective," said the police officer.

"Is my husband dead?" asked the woman and hearing this caused Nellie to relive memories of her early days following the Manhattan Monster with Fievel.

"I'm afraid so," replied Basil, solemnly. "There is no question that no one would survive a blast this powerful. We are both very sorry."

The Chinese woman immediately broke down in sobs at the loss of her husband and the officer tried to get her to leave, but was unsuccessful in doing so, almost as if she didn't want to leave where he husband laid.

"Madam," said Nellie, walking over and bending down to her level. "We need you to tell us if there was anything at all suspicious that was delivered to this shop."

"Husband brings here teapot that he bought at a stand near shop," explained the Chinese, her voice ragged from releasing all of her emotions. "One was big fat mouse, other was small skinny mouse. Husband says it was to celebrate anniversary of our marriage."

Nellie turned back over to Basil and simply nodded side to side, showing her displeasure and support for the Chinese woman. In fact, neither one of them could believe that something like this could happen.

"Basil, this is crazy," remarked Nellie as the cop led the Chinese mouse away. "From what I understand that whoever sold this woman the teapot had deadly ambitions. Almost as if they wanted to send a message."

"I am not surprised," added Basil, showing Nellie another bag that held what appeared to be black dust. "I found a huge pile of gunpowder residue on the other side of the shop a few minutes ago. Furthermore, I found a small firecracker that didn't explode."

"Then, are we beginning to see a pattern?" asked Nellie, worriedly. "Does this and what happened to Mr. Toponi's girlfriend have something in common?"

"Apparently so," sighed Basil. "But, we still need more clues and pieces of evidence to help us put everything together."

Suddenly, a police officer came dashing into the shop with what appeared to be news about a suspect in question.

"Detective," cried the officer, trying to catch his breath. "We have a suspect in question. We caught him as he tried to leave the scene."

Looking over to the wagon, Basil looked over to see a mouse in a green jacket and hat with a look of anger on his face. Knowing that he had a suspect, Basil took the opportunity to get some more information.

"I will question him later," directed Basil to the officer. "For now, keep an eye on him until further notice."

Basil now had a suspect, but the case was far from over…


	9. Interrogating Scuttlebutt

Chapter 9

"Interrogating Scuttlebutt"

Basil, Nellie and Dr. Dawson returned to the house over by the Hudson River where they were staying with Scuttlebutt in tow after being captured for bombing Chinatown. It was becoming clear to both Basil and Nellie that what happened in Chinatown was not an accident and was connected to what happened to Bridget. For the next few hours, Scuttlebutt was placed in an empty room guarded by two police officer on the lower floor of the house and was shackled to a chair. Once nightfall came down, the time had come for Basil to question Scuttlebutt.

"I hope you are going to be taking notes," said Basil to Nellie as they walked down to the room where they were holding Scuttlebutt. "It's going to be a very interesting conversation."

"Yes," sighed Nellie. "I will say that."

"Um, Basil, perhaps maybe we should just wait until the morning," advised Dawson. "I've already helped tend to enough victims as it is."

"Doctor, this is not a victim," retorted Basil, placing his hand on the doorknob and giving Dawson a hard stare. "This is a possible terrorist who is part of something that Ratigan is putting together. We cannot take any chances."

So, Basil walked into the room and Scuttlebutt was doing everything in his power to not give Basil and associates his undivided attention. However, the great mouse detective was going to have none of that and was going to get through to Scuttlebutt one way or another.

"Do you know why you are here?" began Basil as he circled around Scuttlebutt like a hawk. The ex-museum assistant said nothing and almost immediately, Basil was beginning to lose his patience with him. "Do you even know who you are talking to?"

"I have absolutely nothing to say, my friend," replied Scuttlebutt, bitterly and trying to save his sorry hide. "You have the wrong mouse in your custody. I have nothing to do with what happened in Chinatown."

"Is that so?" remarked Basil, stepping back to the wall. "Then, perhaps you can tell me how the cops managed to find you so easily? I know who you are, Scuttlebutt. You are a member of that group that Ratigan is leading."

Scuttlebutt refused to acknowledge all that was being said of him and yet, he was still defiant that he wasn't even there at Chinatown when he really was.

"If you want to accuse me of bombing Chinatown," snapped Scuttlebutt. "Then, why don't you just arrest me now?"

Basil was not buying it and in his mind, Scuttlebutt was a member of Ratigan's gang and was holding valuable information. Now, he had to do whatever it took to squeeze out as much information as possible. Going beyond measures, Basil grabbed on Scuttlebutt's necktie and brought his face to his, giving him a sinister glare.

"Do you think that I am just going to let you off that easily?" whispered Basil, menancingly. "I don't want just you, Scuttlebutt. I want Ratigan and I want anyone who is associated with him in this city."

Basil then released his grip on Scuttlebutt's tie and began circling around him again. From a corner of the room, Nellie began to feel slightly uncomfortable with what Basil was doing. But, being a reporter, she could only report the news from a safe distance. So, to this end, she couldn't do anything with the line of questioning.

"Ratigan told us plenty of stories about you, Basil," said Scuttlebutt, glaring coldly at Basil. "He warned us about you and how you chased him out of London when he could have had his moment of glory. When he learns about what you are doing to me, he will find and destroy you and your friends here."

Scuttlebutt then noticed Nellie standing in the corner of the room and gave her a hissing sound like a snake, which made Nellie's skin crawl. Basil quickly took notice and stood in front of Nellie in an effort to protect her from Scuttlebutt's view.

"Don't even think about it, you mongrel!" snapped Basil. "From now on, you focus on me and not her! Understand? I won't have disgusting perverts like you spread your seeds on someone like Miss Brie!"

"Just like that boozer girl from the Emerald Isle?" laughed Scuttlebutt, sarcastically and Basil lost his patience and grabbing a paddle, whacked Scuttlebutt across the face, several times.

"That is what will happen when you mess with those who I care about," snarled Basil, his eyes red with fury. "Now then, where is Ratigan? And let me warn you, Scuttlebutt, you will suffer these consequences unless you tell me where he is and what he is planning!"

Scuttlebutt continued to remain defiant and Basil continued to beat him until Scuttlebutt's ribs were broken. Hours continued to pass and Scuttlebutt continued to suffer the consequences, trying to protect Ratigan and his comrades by not saying anything.

A little while later, Basil was growing exhausted as was Scuttlebutt and still nothing was being said of him. Realizing that Scuttlebutt was still not going to say anything, Basil gave up and decided to retire for the night.

"You know what?" he asked. "Why should I continue to question you? You aren't saying anything. But you will talk, Scuttlebutt. I have ways of making you talk and trust me, I will use them."

"What are you going to do?" cried Scuttlebutt, weakly. "I have to use the latrine! Please, I don't want to soil my trousers."

Basil didn't care and simply decided that enough was enough. If Scuttlebutt was going to soil his trousers, it was his own fault, not Basil's. And it was all because he would not give details of Ratigan's whereabouts.

"You two," ordered Basil to two officers. "Keep an eye on our honored guest and inform me when he decides to talk."

Doing as they were told, the two police officers watched over the shackled and bounded Scuttlebutt while Basil retreated for the night. He knew that there was a way to make Scuttlebutt talk, but he wasn't sure how.

Meanwhile, back at Ratigan's hideout, McBresque was being chewed out by Ratigan for not coming to the aid of Scuttlebutt after the bombing.

"What was I supposed to do, Ratigan?" protested the ex-chief of police. "I couldn't let myself be captured and let our plans be ruined."

"You were supposed to protect Scuttlebutt!" remarked Ratigan furiously and slamming his fist on his desk. "Because of your stupidity, that Basil is going to get the information out of him. Well, there is a small victory that we have obtained."

"What is that, Ratigan?" asked McBresque as Ratigan once again admired the wilted flower that was in Bridget's hair. "What is the victory?"

"That the bombing attempt was a success, my friend," said Ratigan. "However, it can be ruined at the same time if that Scuttlebutt talks. If they want to torture one of our own, then we will torture one of their own!"

Ratigan then looked at the picture of Nellie Brie on the wall and decided that it was time to send Basil and his associates a message that if Scuttlebutt could be tortured, then so would Nellie.

"McBresque!" commanded Ratigan. "Tell your friends that the next part of our plan will take place tomorrow. It's time to eliminate a possible threat to our plans along with a good ally of Basil's."

So, McBresque informed Grasping and his fellow ex-factory owners, Toplofty and O'Bloat that the time had come to stalk and eventually assault Nellie Brie in an effort to fight fire with fire against Basil and his associates…


	10. Mr Hagus and the Teapot

Chapter 10

"Mr. Hagus and the Teapot"

The next morning, Scuttlebutt's interrogations continued and still, the ex-museum assistant was not saying anything. By this point, Basil had begun to run out of patience and Nellie was quick to notice this. There was still the matter of the broken teapot that was used to hide the bomb that went off in Chinatown and Nellie felt like they should focus on that.

"That's the information I have been trying to get out of him, Nellie," cried Basil as they sat down for breakfast. "He just will not speak and I don't know what else I can do to get him to talk."

"Perhaps we should just focus on the broken teapot handle we found," said Nellie. "I think we need to pay Mr. Hagus a visit and see just who vended him the teapot to begin with. Wouldn't you agree?"

"Nellie is right, Basil," added Dawson. "We should pay a visit to this Mr. Hagus fellow and see where he got this fine piece of magnificent work to say the least."

"He probably got it from a vendor that must have arrived from China or something," suggested Nellie. "I've heard Mr. Hagus tell stories about getting items from countries like the Far East and such."

"Then that is the kind of information we need to ask him about," said Basil. "Once we finish our breakfast, we'll get to the truth."

While they sat down to eat, Grasping and his associates were hiding out in an empty building waiting for the moment when they would leap out and assault Nellie.

"Now remember, my friends," advised Grasping. "We need to wait until she is alone. All we need to do is follow Ratigan's orders to send a message to Basil and his associates."

"A message?" remarked Toplofty. "If this is a way to get back our reputation as respectable mice, Grasping…"

"It's more than our reputation, Toplofty," snapped Grasping. "We've built our reputation by forcing our workers to respect hard working leaders like us and by God, we will do that. Ratigan is going to give us everything that we have so wanted, but only if we carry out a message to send to that Basil fellow. Understand?"

So, the three ex-factory workers kept themselves quiet, hiding in various locations around New York City and waited for the rest of the day, waiting for the moment when Nellie was at her most vulnerable.

Meanwhile, Basil, Nellie and Dawson arrived at Mr. Hagus' shop, which had been long since repaired since the events with the Manhattan Monster. The avid Scotsmouse was delighted to see his most frequent customer walk in.

"Ah, my dear lass, Nellie!" he cried as they embraced into a small hug. "How delighted I am to see your pretty face!"

"Charmed, I am sure, Mr. Hagus," chuckled Nellie, quickly backing away from her friend, not wanting to be embarrassed in front of Basil and Dawson. "This is Basil and Dawson, the two detectives from London who are helping us investigate the bombing in Chinatown."

"And trying to investigate what happened to that poor lass," sighed Mr. Hagus. "Some mice just don't have respect for other mice these days, especially when they hold strong political views."

Basil took this opportunity to sort of search the shop, searching for any clues that might help him in the investigation. Mr. Hagus could see that Basil was not just here at his shop as a normal customer and decided to find out what was going on. However, he had a good thought to what Basil was doing.

"If you don't mind, my good sir," said Basil, examining a small music box. "We discovered that there was a teapot that was bought here just before Chinatown was bombed. Am I correct?"

"I had gotten a shipment of teapots a few days ago if that was what you were wondering," replied Mr. Hagus. "I get shipments of teapots from the Orient once a month. Do you know how long it takes to get them here from the Orient? A long time, longer than a journey across the sea between Scotland and New York."

"If you don't mind, Mr. Hagus," said Nellie. "Did you happen to have a customer who bought this teapot a few days ago? He was a snarky fellow, wearing a green coat and hat, light blue trousers?"

Mr. Hagus remembered very well what Nellie was trying to ask him and decided at that moment to reach into a desk and pull out a set of receipts from a few days earlier.

"I don't suppose you are wondering about that blaggard that was in here a few days ago," remarked Mr. Hagus. "He was quite a rude young mouse and I told him to take the teapot and piss off out of my store. As he left, I noticed that dummy had a friend with him. A huge fellow who looks as if he was a house fit for the highlands."

Basil looked slightly confused at this and Nellie felt that she needed to tell Basil that her close friend was a little eccentric. However, being the detective that he was, Basil already guessed that this particular Scotsman had a mind that was kooky and nuts.

"Yes, well," said Basil, briefly losing his focus on the task at hand. "Do you know where we can find this mouse who is fit for the highlands as you say it?"

"How should I know, laddie?" remarked Mr. Hagus. "Whoever he is, I'd bet he was already captured because he clearly can't run. In fact, he reminds me of that crazy police chief that died in the sewers. I'm beginning to wonder if this is a twin or something."

Nellie was startled at this, for she could remember that there was a mouse similar to what her friend was talking about who did in fact die several years back, or simply just disappeared. But, knowing that this was valuable information not just for the investigation, but rather to warn the public about.

A little while later, they left the shop and returned to the scene of the bombing to collect more clues and interview more eyewitnesses.

"Basil, I'm beginning to wonder if we should warn the public about what is going on with the suspects," suggested Nellie. "We need to let them know about the big fat mouse in question. If only Mr. Hagus could have given us a description or something."

"Perhaps," remarked Basil. "But, we cannot take any chances. You are right, we should give the public something of an advanced warning or something. The warning should be that if there is a big fat mouse that resembled this 'Crazy ex-Police Chief' or whoever walking around, then members of the public should notify us or a member of law enforcement at once."

"If you don't mind," suggested Nellie. "I need to head over to the Daily Nibbler to convince Reed that we need to send out a message about this. I will be late, so don't wait up for me."

Although it was against his better judgment, Basil thought about telling Nellie that she shouldn't be wandering the streets at night, but he reluctantly allowed Nellie to head over to the Daily Nibbler, despite the dangers that were possibly wandering the streets.

"Just be careful," warned Basil as he and Dawson prepared to head back to the house. "Who knows what scoundrels are out this time of night?"

"Basil, I've wandered the streets of New York at night many times," chuckled Nellie. "I'll be careful and be back as soon as I can."

But, little did Nellie know of the danger that was about to befall her…


	11. Attacked in the Night

Chapter 11

"Attacked in the Night"

For the rest of the day, Nellie spent a good deal of her time trying her best to come up with a message warning the mice of New York about the dangers that were real and could not be ignored. Sure, the bombing of Chinatown was major, but with Scuttlebutt in captivity and his comrade, McBresque, still on the loose, there was no question just what Ratigan's next motives would be. By the time night had fallen, Nellie had managed to come up with a decent notice warning the public and walked into Reed's office to present it to him.

"Hmm, not bad, Nellie," remarked Reed as he read the notice. "It's punches and it gets the message out. I would show this to Basil tonight for his approval and then we could publish it first thing in the morning."

"Why not just publish it tonight?" wondered Nellie, not being able to believe this. "I mean, this message needs to be out immediately for the mice of New York to take heed of the threat that is out there."

But, Reed quickly shot down his top reporters' suggestion, for he knew that he needed a second opinion to this idea. Basil was the only one for the suggestion and no one else, not even Nellie, would have the right to say such a thing. After all, any suggestion or ideas on anything would run through him.

"Look Nellie," said Reed, sighing as he sat back down in his seat. "All that matters we need to make certain that the authorities believe that this notice gets the bombers' accomplice to turn himself in. I suggest bringing it to Basil tonight for him to look at and give the okay!"

Still, Nellie was not going to back down quietly. To her, this was just another of the many fights and confrontations that she had with Reed in the many years that they worked together. In fact, many believed that Nellie was going to be the next editor in chief.

"And I say we publish it right here and right now!" snapped Nellie, slamming her fist down on Reed's desk. "The sooner we get the message out, the better the chances are of getting this mouse off of the streets!"

The bickering continued to the point where all the night shifters were listening in on the conversation, rather than getting the next day's news typed up and ready for the morning paper. Finally, running out of energy, Nellie finally realized that this of many arguments with her editor was not going to be winnable.

"Very well, Reed," she sighed, exasperated. "If you want me to show this to Basil, then you get your wish. But I warn you, if another kind of attack happens, the blood will be on your hands!"

Defeated, Nellie went back to her desk and gathered her typewriter and several papers containing some of her notes summarizing the events of the past few days. Without any words from her colleagues, Nellie angrily grabbed her dark blue jacket and yellow hat before heading out into the night.

"Damn that Reed!" she muttered as she sped away from the Daily Nibbler. "Why do you want to waste your time and my time and everyone else's time because you need a second opinion? Well, I hope there is a certain chain of events that will eventually change your mind."

Soon, Nellie found herself outside with her arms full of journalist materials. It was meant to be hopefully not be a long walk back to the house by the Hudson River, but only time would tell for Nellie, who merely just carried on with her walk. It was during this walk that Nellie began to feel something that she rarely expressed in front of others: she was beginning to show fear.

"Why is this night so different from any other?" she thought to herself as she soon neared Basil and Dawson's rented house. "I feel…scared, for some reason. Is someone out there?"

As soon as Nellie neared the house, she heard the sounds of footfalls running out of nowhere. The sounds caused her to be startled for a moment, but Nellie regained her composure and pressed on.

"It's probably nothing," she whispered to herself. "All I need right now is to get back to the house, show Basil my work and get Reed's second opinion before going to bed. After the day I have had, I could use the break."

Just then, Nellie could see the house and realized that she was almost home safe. She could feel her arms starting to give way, thanks to the heavy typewriter she was carrying. At one point, Nellie wanted to stop and rest for a minute, but she was almost there and it wouldn't make sense for her to stop now.

Then, suddenly out of nowhere, Nellie's world seemed to have stopped.

Just as she neared the front gate, a loud yell was heard and before Nellie could react, three caped figures came out of the shadows and tackled Nellie to the ground, causing the typewriter to smash into a million pieces along with all of Nellie's notes to fall to the ground. Nellie tried to fight back or even scream for help, but the three figures had her pinned down as they punched, kicked and scratched at Nellie.

"Let this be a lesson to you!" said one of the thugs as they picked Nellie up and threw her down a small hill into a pond below. "Anyone who is associated with Basil of Baker Street is a threat to Ratigan and his goals! We will rule New York and there will be nothing you can do to stop it! So, stay out of our business, or we will do worse to you next time!"

With that, the three thugs laughed only to be met with the sounds of screams coming from a pair of cops that had been stationed in front of the house.

"Let's get out of here!" cried the lead thug and they quickly ran as the cops arrived on the scene.

"What the hell's going on here?" cried one of the cops as he looked down and saw Nellie's hat lying on the ground along with her destroyed typewriter and all her discarded notes. "Miss Brie! Miss Brie! Where are you?"

"Shh, listen!" hissed the other cop as they both walked over and looked with a lantern to see the badly injured Nellie Brie lying face down in the muddy pond, unconscious, but alive. "It's Miss Brie! Come on, we've got to help her!"

So, the cops went down and helped Nellie out of the muddy pond, struggling to carry her up the hill to safety. As they got to the top, Nellie managed to regain conscious only to fall unconscious again.

"Who in the hell would do this to her?" remarked the cop who spotted Nellie. "Do you think this is related to what is going on here?"

"I don't know," said the other cop. "But, we need to get Miss Brie to safety and fast!"

Carrying Nellie in their arms, the two cops walked to the house as a light rain started to fall and all of the hard work Nellie put into documenting her partnership with Basil was all washed away with the rain.

Meanwhile, the three thugs raced into the woods and removed their hoods revealing themselves to be Grasping, Toplofty and O'Bloat who were relishing in their victory as Ratigan showed up to congratulate them.

"Well done, my friends," he chuckled evilly. "Now, Basil and his associates will see that even they cannot stop our plans and President McMousey will soon be walking right into our trap that we have set for him. Soon, I, Professor James Ratigan, will soon be the ruler of all Mousedom and no one will be able to stop me!"


	12. Tending to Nellie's Wounds

Chapter 12

"Tending to Nellie's Wounds"

While Ratigan was relishing in his latest victory, Basil had spent several more hours interrogating Scuttlebutt on the whereabouts of his partner, McBresque, and what Ratigan's next move was. He had just set about retiring for the night, when he heard an urgent knock at the door.

Upon opening the door, Basil gasped at what shimmered before him: Nellie was in the arms of one of two cops, slipping in and out of consciousness several times. Her clothes were dirtied and her face was covered with scratches and a black eye was visible underneath her right eye. Her neatly bunned red hair had come completely undone, leaving it straight with mud and rainwater.

"Great Scott!" cried Basil, letting the cops inside. "What happened?"

"We found Nellie lying at the bottom of the hill," replied the cop that was holding her in his arms. "She looked as if she had been attacked. About three thugs in black capes ran off before we had a chance to capture them. We could have helped her, Basil, but…"

"No, no," said Basil, all his attention focusing on Nellie. "You did what needed to be done, my friends. Nellie needs to be tended to at once. Take Nellie to her quarters at once and I will have Dr. Dawson look at her."

Doing as they were told, the cops took Nellie into her bedroom as Dawson walked in on the scene, completely unaware of what was going on. As far as he was concerned, he was probably just seeing an injured cop or something.

"Basil, what is going on?" asked Dawson to the clearly concerned Basil. "Who is that?"

"Dawson, get all of your first aid," ordered Basil. "Nellie has been attacked."

"Oh, my goodness," cried Dawson as he ran to get his tools while Basil raced into Nellie's bedroom, where she had been placed on her back, while she struggled to open her eyes.

Once Nellie's eyes opened, she found herself surrounded by the two cops and Basil, who then proceeded to put on latex gloves as Dr. Dawson raced into the room, also wearing latex gloves.

"Where am I?" moaned Nellie, feeling the pain of her ordeal circulate all throughout her body. "How did I get here?"

"Shush, Nellie," whispered Basil, stroking her face gently. "All that matters is that you are safe now."

Despite being knocked up, Nellie could only think to herself that what she had said to Reed was true and that he should have listened to her suggestion of publishing that notice right away.

"Damn that Reed," she thought to herself as Dr. Dawson gently placed iodine on her face, causing her face to sting for a moment. "Why didn't he listen to me? He knows that we should have placed the warning out tonight."

"It's only iodine, Nellie," said Dr. Dawson. "It's to clean the cuts on your face, although it might sting a little."

Dawson and Basil then carefully sat Nellie up as they removed her dirtied dark blue jacket and tossed into a disinfection bag, with Nellie crying out in pain slightly from the pain that she was feeling in her back.

"All right, Nellie," said Basil as they turned Nellie onto her stomach. "If you don't mind, we are going to take off your dirty dress and examine you further for any major injuries. Dr. Dawson, hand me a pair of scissors, please."

So, Dawson handed Basil a pair of scissors as he placed them to started cutting down the back of her dirtied green dress from the collar down. After cutting down the back, Basil then proceeded to cut into the shoulders, before handing the scissors to Dawson who continued to cut down the skirt of Nellie's dress.

"Ready, Dawson?" asked Basil and they carefully rolled Nellie back onto her back and removed the dirtied long green dress away, tossing it into the disinfection bag with Nellie's dirtied dark blue jacket.

In a way, Nellie couldn't help but feel slightly embarrassed, for she was now being seen in her undergarments with two male mice as witnesses.

"Is everything all right, Miss Brie?" asked Dawson, noticing the faint blush that was forming on Nellie's cheeks. "You look a little uncomfortable."

"It's just," moaned Nellie as Dawson began to cut away her equally dirtied white petticoat. "I've never been seen in my underwear by anyone except my doctors."

"Your secret is safe with us," said Basil, while Dawson finished cutting down Nellie's petticoat. "Now, we are just going to lift your legs for a minute, Nellie. One, two, three."

Basil and Dawson carefully lifted Nellie's legs up while Dawson threw her petticoat into the disinfection bag with her discarded jacket and dress.

Now, Nellie was only clad in her corset and white bloomers. It may have been embarrassing to a degree, but she felt the cool air of her bedroom touch her injured body. Dawson then proceeded to lift up Nellie's bloomers, which were actually torn in several places, allowing her bare legs to be exposed to cuts and bruises.

"Must you continue to disinfect my legs?" winced Nellie as Dawson applied more iodine.

"Not unless if you want to have aftereffects," remarked Dawson as Basil grabbed a small knife and pointed to her chest. "Otherwise, we have to clean it."

"If you say so," cried Nellie as Basil and he rolled Nellie back onto her chest. "Be careful! My back is killing me!"

"That is why I have this," said Basil, relating to the knife that he held in his hand. "Now, for the sake of modesty, Nellie, would you be so kind as if to let me examine your back?"

As Basil said those words, Nellie couldn't help but wonder that Basil was really starting to have feelings for her. Normally, in a situation like this, everything was so fast paced with doctors just ignoring all the basic questions and simply just jumping into whatever was going on. Could it be that maybe she was falling for Basil? Only time would tell, of course.

"Yes," replied Nellie, nervously as Basil positioned the knife at the top of her corset. "Of course, but just be careful with that knife."

So, Basil placed the knife at the top of Nellie's corset and began to slowly cut down from the top, allowing Nellie to breathe more openly. Still, Nellie couldn't help but feel at the fact that she was indeed starting to fall for the Great Mouse Detective himself. After a few moments, Basil pulled off Nellie's corset, revealing a white camisole underneath it and tossed it in the disinfection bag.

"No wonder you wear so much armor," remarked Basil. "Trust me, I've worn plenty of corsets as part of so many disguises."

"Indeed," chuckled Dawson. "You should have seen a few of them. They were simply funny."

"You'd be surprised at how much work goes into getting those damn things on," remarked Nellie as Basil gently rubbed her back. "Ugh, careful Basil!"

"I'm sorry, Nellie," replied Basil. "You have suffered some lacerations in your back and it will take time to heal. My advice is for you to stay bedridden for a few days at best."

It was at this point that Nellie remembered the situation that caused her to be in this predicament in the first place. Thanks to Reed, not only was she bedridden, but the message about Scuttlebutt's partner in crime was still yet to be released to the public. Eventually, Dawson and Basil finished their treatments on Nellie

"Basil, before you go," said Nellie, stopping the Great Mouse Detective in his tracks. "There is something that I need to tell you."

"What is it, Nellie?" asked Basil. "Is there something I might have overlooked?"

"No," she replied, moaning slightly. "Reed and I got into an argument over whether or not to publish that message about the second bomber. He wanted you to give him a second opinion and I said no, but he was insistent on it."

Basil was shocked at the fact that Nellie's boss would put her in such a situation. Had he honored her wishes, Nellie wouldn't even be in this situation. He knew that Reed needed to see the error of his ways and so, he made it a personal point to confront Reed as soon as the first crack of sunlight was shown the very next morning…


	13. Basil Confronts Reed

Chapter 13

"Basil Confronts Reed"

Basil could not believe the horror and disgrace that Nellie had gone though. He knew that Nellie was at risk, especially if Ratigan and his associates were on the prowl trying to carry out violence ahead of the President's upcoming New York visit. At the same time, walking outside to pick up anything that Nellie was carrying at the time of her attack, he discovered the "wanted" poster that Nellie was carrying to show him.

"Why would Nellie be carrying something that should be posted immediately?" he thought to himself. Then, a thought crossed Basil's mind and his anger began to grow inside of him.

"Unless, she was ordered to get a second opinion for someone and I know just who ordered such a thing."

To this end, Basil left the house in the early morning hours and headed over towards the Daily Nibbler without notifying anyone important or close to him. Meanwhile, Reed had come into the Daily Nibbler's offices completely unaware of his best reporters' attack. Upon stepping into his office, Reed was shocked and discovered that someone was sitting in his chair with the back of the chair facing him.

"Hey, you!" he snapped. "Whoever you are, get out of my chair!"

"Hello, Reed," replied Basil, who turned around, giving Reed a death stare. "If you are wondering where Nellie is, she is not here because something came up last night."

Basil then threw the "Wanted" ad right at Reed's feet, much to Reed's disgust. He could not believe that someone would have the gall to throw anything at him. This was his place of business, his house and the Great Mouse Detective was embarrassing him in his house.

"How dare you throw things at me, Basil?" cried Reed, picking up the ad. "And if you see Nellie, tell her that we can't publish it because it is smudged by the rain last night."

"If you would like to know why it is smudged, Dailey," replied Basil, finally getting up from Reed's desk and walking over towards him. It is because you refused to initially publish this notice in your morning edition without getting a second opinion from me. But, that's not important right now, isn't it?"

Despite the uncomfortable situation he was in, Reed remained steadfast of Basil's intimidation. Still, he couldn't help but feel a little intimidation himself. Part of him wanted to just go straight for the juggler and teach Basil a lesson for behaving like this.

"Who gave you the right to come here and say that I need a lesson in how I run my business?" retorted Reed. "You know very well that I can't publish anything that doesn't look right, Basil! You are a detective and you also know very well that no convictions are won without any evidence!"

"Don't lecture me on how I should do my job, young man!" shouted Basil, snatching the ad away from Reed. "For your information, Nellie was attacked last night by three thugs in black cloaks! You should be lucky your best reporter is not in a morgue right now because of your stupidity!"

At this moment, Reed suddenly lowered his defenses upon hearing this. He couldn't believe that his best reporter was targeted although he wanted to not believe such a thing. But, then again, this was Basil of Baker Street, the Great Mouse Detective and he could not question him any longer.

"What?" cried Reed. "Is she all right?"

"I should say that she is," replied Basil, who reached into his coat pocket and pulled out Nellie's dirtied yellow hat, throwing it at Reed's feet, much to Reed's disbelief. "Suffered numerous cuts and bruises all over her body. In fact, Nellie is VERY lucky to have worn so much armor on her chest. Her ribs were surprisingly not broken in the beating because she was in fact, wearing a corset."

Reed was relieved to hear that Nellie didn't suffer any major injuries, but now he had no reporter to cover the President's visit in a few days. However, to Basil, the visit of the American President was the last thing on his mind right now. So many citizens of New York were going to end up just like Nellie unless this terror cell was broken up. Reed needed to understand that lives were stake and that some stories were better off being second run.

"To this end," continued Basil. "I would post another article: that the President is not coming to New York in light of recent events that have transpired. I know its false advertisement, but it's time you cooperate with us."

Reed did not like to hear this, for he was the editor and he didn't need to have some hotshot detective like Basil of Baker Street tell him how to run this establishment.

"Listen, you idiot!" cried Reed, angrily. "If you think I am just going to let you walk over me and this paper, you have another thing coming! As far as I know, the President is coming to New York and I don't need you to say otherwise."

Just then, a knock was heard at the door and a young female mouse walked into the room with a sudden message in her hand.

"It's about the President," she said, handing the notice to Reed. "He just announced that he is not coming to New York after all. His security detail thinks it is too dangerous to be here right now."

Reed sighed dejectedly and threw the paper on his desk, much to Basil's satisfaction, for something like this would surely get through to Reed and he certainly succeeded in doing so.

"Perhaps maybe now that getting a news story isn't all that important," remarked Basil. "Now, we can breathe easier with the fact that the most important figure in the United States is safe in Washington where he belongs until this matter is resolved."

"So, now what do I do?" wondered Reed, sitting down in his desk and moping. "Do I just report that the events around here are what is keeping the President away? There are going to be a lot of mice that are going to be disappointed that their idol and their leader will not be visiting after all."

"Maybe they will understand what is at stake here," replied Basil, handing Reed a set of notes. "I want you to write up a new headline, Mr. Dailey: 'PRESIDENT CANCELS VISIT DUE TO VIOLENCE CAUSED BY PROFESSOR JAMES RATIGAN.' Perhaps the only way we can end this reign of terror is by luring Ratigan and his associates out of hiding. If you want to end the carnage, then you have to resort to tactics such as this."

Realizing that there was nothing else he could do, Reed resorted to order that the headline Basil suggested by printed and published as soon as possible. There was no other way to get around this situation and Reed knew it.

"And if I were you, Mr. Dailey," suggested Basil as he walked over to the door of Reed's office. "I would focus more on the well-being of your best reporter rather than focus on something that isn't even going to be happening, such as the visit of the American President. Let that sink in for a moment."

So Basil left Reed's office, leaving him to ponder the consequences of his actions that resulted in Nellie getting hurt…


	14. Ratigan's Fury

Chapter 14

"Ratigan's Fury"

With no other choice, Reed set about his staff on letting the public know about President McMousey's visit being cancelled while also notifying the public about the recent events surrounding the terror attacks caused by Ratigan and his associates. Meanwhile, Ratigan had obtained a copy of the morning paper and when he saw that the President wasn't coming, he was infuriated.

"Damn that, Basil!" he cried, slamming his fist on the table at a meeting with his associates. "It's his fault that the President isn't coming after all! We need to think of something else to focus our attention on, such as finally getting rid of Basil of Baker Street once and for all!"

"But, don't you think that attacking Miss Brie was enough?" suggested Grasping. "That should have sent a message to Basil of the consequences of our actions."

Ratigan gave the purple suited figure a cold hard stare at this for he knew that attacking Nellie and blowing up Chinatown was all for nothing at this point. Even Ratigan's assault on Bridget O'Hara was lacking any meaning now. Ratigan began to wonder if perhaps all of what they were doing at this point was only meant to enlarge the bullseye more on their backs.

"Perhaps we should just give ourselves up to the police," suggested McBresque. "There is no other reason to continue on with our plan unless we can figure out a way to get our revenge on Basil."

Ratigan could not believe what he was hearing. These were mice that were seeking revenge against those who destroyed their dreams and goals. Ratigan was just like them, wanting to avenge their losses and regain what they lost all those years ago. This caused his anger to boil over and cause him to rip his associates a new one.

"YOU COWARDS!" he roared, suddenly rising from his seat with a sudden jerk. "YOU FOOLS! You're giving them what they want! They want you into thinking of surrendering! They want you to stand up and say you are responsible!"

A hushed silence fell on the table as Ratigan's outburst caused an uneasy fear to develop. Up until this moment, Ratigan had never reacted to anything quite in this manner. The cancellation of the president's visit was a major blow to him and he needed to think of another way out of this.

"They would do anything!" continued Ratigan. "Offer you anything to say those words! To save ourselves, are we willing to throw away everything we have worked for? Our goals? Our dreams? Our plans? I say to you all that I would rather die, gladly, than just to surrender without accomplishing something!"

Still there was silence and much of the mice at the table would have rather followed their own instincts and surrender to the authorities. But, Ratigan was determined with every bit of strength he had, to finish what he had started.

"Am I all alone?" he shouted. "Am I all that is left?"

Just then, Grasping began pounded on the table and soon, Toplofty and O'Bloat followed, followed by McBresque and Ratigan once again found the respect he deserved from his associates. The time had come to come up with a new plot, a plot that in his mind, would leave Basil and his associates dead.

"Very good then," said Ratigan. "Now, here is what we are going to do, my friends. We are going to lay siege on Basil's hide out at the edge of the Hudson River and when we are done, there will be blood, their blood that will flow through the streets of New York."

"But, Ratigan," suggested O'Bloat. "Scuttlebutt is being held prisoner in that house. Wouldn't we kill him too?"

"If it means that doing away with Basil will kill him too," replied Ratigan. "Then, yes. We will use him as a sacrificial lamb. But think of the enemies we will eliminate in this plan: all of the mice who tormented us will be punished by stripping them of their souls and leaving their bodies to rot in smoldering ash."

Ratigan felt that the only way his plan would be carried out would be to create a bomb capable of destroying the house, killing all inside and perhaps maybe even create a bomb targeting another location that was a threat to expose their plans.

"Furthermore," suggested Ratigan, walking over and briefly looking out the window towards the area where the Daily Nibbler was located. "I propose that we also create a bomb targeting the newspaper where Nellie Brie came from. If we ever wanted to keep our plans secret from the public, then we must level the Daily Nibbler as well, wiping it from existence."

So, with the regained support he had gotten from his associates, Ratigan set about his plans to eliminate the two biggest obstacles that stood in his way.

Meanwhile, Basil and Dawson returned to the hospital where Bridget had been staying for several days as she had not been told that President McMousey was not coming after all.

"This isn't because of me, is it?" cried Bridget. "I can't believe that he is not coming after all."

"Perhaps its for the best," suggested Tony, clutching Bridget's left hand, before turning his attention towards Basil and Dawson. "After all that this here city has been through. First Warren T. Rat and his cronies, then the mob against the Indians, then the Midnight Monster and now this. Can't we all just live a normal life, detective?"

"As much as I would love to say that, Mr. Toponi," remarked Dr. Dawson. "I would strongly have to say that it doesn't work that way. There will always be someone who is going to try and ruin our lives."

"I'm afraid Dr. Dawson is right," added Basil. "With Nellie attacked, all we can do now is hope that Ratigan voluntarily surrenders, although knowing him, he will probably try and carry out a retaliation plot against us. But, you must remember that what happened to you was not your fault, Miss O'Hara. Ratigan wants respect and only cares about himself and nobody else. The time has come to set a trap that gets him captured once and for all."

So, Basil set about planning a trap to capture Ratigan once and for all while Ratigan and his associates set about carrying out a plot to assassinate Basil for ruin their plans. All in all, it was going to be two different destinies colliding with intent of ending the greatest rivalry of Basil's career as a detective and Ratigan's career as a criminal mastermind…


	15. Ratigan Makes His Move

Chapter 15

"Ratigan Makes His Move"

Now that his plans for killing the American President were ruined, Ratigan set about going after and destroying the one responsible for ruining his plans: Basil of Baker Street. He had everything going for him, all the best of the worst New York had to offer and thanks to Basil and his associates, those plans would never come to fruition. Still, he had a new course of action that he had carefully prepared for throughout the night without the help of his associates.

Once nightfall had come to New York, Ratigan and his followers arrived at Basil's large New York house which was heavily guarded with police officers. In his hands, Ratigan held a large box wrapped in white paper and tied with a pink bow. What no one but Ratigan knew was that inside the package was a carefully created bomb that only Ratigan himself would put together.

"And now my friends," he said evilly as he placed a card containing a small handwritten note on it. "To take care of Basil of Baker Street."

"But Professor," suggested McBresque, not wanting a repeat of what happened in Chinatown. "Wouldn't it be more humane like to just slit his throat?"

"That it would, Mr. McBresque," replied Ratigan. "But, I've given me word a long time ago, not to lay a finger or a claw on Basil of Baker Street."

Once the guards by the front gate began to switch shifts, Ratigan threw a cloak over his body and ran over to leave the package for the guards to take over to Basil. Ratigan was very crafty when it came to fooling the authorities or even ordinary citizens. He was a professional when it came to this kind of tactic as he almost made England bow before him when he tried to do away with Queen Mousetoria by feeding her to his cat, Felicia.

Leaving the package at the gate, Ratigan carefully ran back and hid in the bushes with his associates. Now, it was a matter of just waiting for the bomb to go boom and end the life of his archenemy.

"And Professor Ratigan," he giggled. "Never breaks a promise."

Meanwhile, Basil had relished in the fact that he had persuaded Reed to send out a message regarding the bombings and such. All that mattered to him at this point was to get the message out to the public and at least, if only for a moment, did Ratigan get the idea that maybe he would surrender. However, with all that accomplished, Basil had more pressing matters and that was the well-being of Nellie Brie, who had been bedridden for almost 24 hours now.

"How are you feeling?" asked Basil, warmly, sitting down and touching Nellie's hand. This caused Nellie to turn her head weakly towards Basil, her long red hair covering part of her scratched face.

"I've been better," groaned Nellie, feeling a wince of pain in her lower back. "My back seems a lot better than it was before. I've always wondered if someone would get to me because of my stints and they have done so."

"Well, we all can't be immortal," remarked Basil, patting down on Nellie's hand. "But, you are who you are, Nellie. You are fearless, beautiful and resourceful in your line of work. However, I can understand that judging from your relationship with Reed, I think it is time for a change in your life."

Nellie wondered just exactly what Basil was trying to talk to her about. Could it be that Basil was suggesting Nellie to leave the Daily Nibbler? Leave New York? Leave America? As a matter of fact, this was all so sudden to her.

"To be honest, Basil," sighed Nellie. "You are probably right. I should need a change in my life. But, part of me, doesn't want to leave New York right now. What would New York do without me, the most fearless reporter in the city, Basil?"

"One thing that you must remember, Nellie," cried Basil. "Is that you cannot let others dictate your life to you. You certainly have a right to decide where you want to go with your life. Based on what I saw, you were repeatedly denied the chance to show your boss that you are more than just a reporter with the silly assignments. You can come with me to London and start over on your career. Get away from Reed and do what Nellie Brie wants to do, not what Reed Dailey wants Nellie Brie to do."

Nellie took Basil's words to heart and wondered that maybe moving to London was a good idea after all. After all, for so many years, Reed had often viewed her as a secretary and not as a reporter like all the other star reporters that were making their own mark. She knew that the Daily Nibbler had an office in London and their editor was very fair and understanding about the business more so than Reed.

"I guess you might have a point, Basil," sighed Nellie, turning her head to focus right on the ceiling. "Reed has mostly just his own little intentions and I guess being under his wing is just too much for me. As soon as I get my strength back, I will tell Reed of what I will do."

"That's the spirit, Miss Brie," cried Basil, excitedly. He was delighted in the fact that Nellie was going to try and make a name for herself, proving to Reed that he was wrong to have treated her in this manner.

Then, suddenly, a loud explosion was heard and startled both Basil and Nellie. The force of the explosion almost knocked Nellie out of her bed and she couldn't risk any more injury. Basil darted from the room and was soon met up by Dawson.

"Dawson, what was that?" cried Basil as they suddenly heard gunshots coming from outside. "And who in the devil's name is shooting at us?"

A stray bullet flew threw one of the window panes and into a wall. Basil reached into his pocket and pulled out his loaded pistol to confront whatever was going on outside. But, just as Basil made it outside, the gunfight was over before it even began.

"Is everyone all right?" called Basil to the police officers and he looked to discover all of the injured police officers that had been affected in some way by the explosion and then the gunfight that followed. Some of the officers were dead and some were injured.

Just then, Basil noticed that there were dead bodies about 200 feet down from the house and ran out to discover that one of them was McBresque, judged by the mouse's impressed size. He had a bullet that had gone right through the head as blood geysered out of it.

"That was the other bomber from Chinatown," said a police officer. "He is my former boss, Chief McBresque, whom we all thought to be dead after the Indian incident."

"So, it is," remarked Basil, walking over to see the other dead bodies which were those of Grasping, Toplofty and O'Bloat. This to Basil was a sign that Ratigan was on his own and was desperate. "Sergeant, get me some police officers who are not hurt."

"Why?" asked the officer and Basil turned over to him with a determined look on his face finally saying in a determined voice.

"Because we are going after Ratigan and ending his reign of terror on the world once and for all."


	16. Ratigan's Last Stand

Chapter 16

"Ratigan's Last Stand"

Basil had made up his mind: he was going after Ratigan and would not rest until he was brought down either dead or alive. One was for sure, however, that Ratigan was not going to go down without a fight. The bodies of Ratigan's dead associates were clear examples of the potential dead if Basil and those willing to follow him didn't stop Ratigan soon.

"How fare do you think he might have gone?" demanded Basil as he loaded his pistol with fresh new bullets.

"Who knows, Detective?" remarked the police officer. "I've already ordered that Manhattan be locked down until Ratigan is captured. No one gets in or gets out of New York tonight."

"Very well," said Basil, as he finished loading his gun. "Get some of your best men and start canvassing the city. If you spot Ratigan, then keep him cornered until I arrive and be on your guard. He might try and pull something crazy and if he does, stop him and I don't care if you have to use lethal force."

Basil had to remember that he was going against his own words. True, he wanted to see Ratigan face justice for everything he had ever done. But, even a great mouse detective like Basil knew that sometimes justice had to be served right on the spot without a judge, jury and courtroom.

Before he would leave to go after Ratigan, however, Basil had to make sure that Nellie was all right. So, he ran back into the room and approached the still injured reporter.

"What happened out there?" cried Nellie, clearly scared for Basil's well-being. "Where are you going?"

"It's Ratigan," sighed Basil. "He and his associates were in a gunfight earlier and now Ratigan is on the loose. Possibly even desperate."

Nellie struggled to try and get herself out of bed in order to cover the story, but Basil was not going to have it. He had already seen her badly injured before and wasn't going to see this beautiful young female mouse suffer any more pain.

"Basil, you have to let me go with you," she protested as Basil pushed her down onto the bed. "I am a reporter, I have a job to do."

"That doesn't matter," ordered Basil, holding her arms down. "You are better off being safe here and that is final!"

Then, suddenly and out of nowhere, Basil leaned forward and passionately kissed Nellie on the lips. Nellie had never felt the lips of another mouse touch her lips before in her life. Not even Reed, who was crazy about Nellie, would even dare to do such a thing. For a moment it seemed like Nellie was being entranced by this detective from England.

But, as quickly as it began, the passion suddenly stopped and Basil knew time was of the essence if Ratigan was to be stopped for good.

"Now, excuse me," said Basil, hastily as he darted out of the room, leaving a baffled Nellie alone with Dr. Dawson and several police officers that stood outside her room.

Meanwhile, with the rain coming down hard, Ratigan ran through the streets of New York, trying to find a place to hide from Basil and the pursuing police officers. Looking down at his arm, Ratigan could see that he had been shot. This to Ratigan was a sign that he was about to take part in one final showdown with Basil and he was not going to be taken alive.

"So, this is it," thought Ratigan as he walked towards a small dock where several boats were tied down. "Basil and Ratigan, the final confrontation. If I can't obtain glory by killing the American President, it will be by finishing off Basil once and for all."

Suddenly, Ratigan heard the sounds of footfalls and cries of his name being called in the night. Arming his gun with whatever bullets he had left, Ratigan retreated into the boat he was on as he saw Basil and the other cops coming towards him.

"Ratigan!" shouted Basil, his gun pointed out as he carefully approached the dock. "This is Basil and the New York City Police Department! Come out with your hands up and surrender peacefully! However, knowing your history, that won't be necessary!"

"Is that what you are thinking I should do?" yelled Ratigan, trying to get Basil to come in and face him. "Then, why don't you come in here and we can discuss the terms of surrender like gentlemen?"

"This is a trick," remarked a police officer to Basil. "He must want you to board the boat. You must not heed to his demands."

"Who is in charge here?" snapped Basil, giving the young officer a cold hard stare. "I thought so."

Basil carefully stepped down the gangplank and followed the sounds of his enemy's voice towards the blue boat that Ratigan was on. Rather than stepping onto the boat, Basil stayed put and carefully pointed his pistol at the entrance to the boat.

"All right, Ratigan," said Basil, cautiously and firmly. "Come out and surrender yourself at once! I've longed to see you behind bars Ratigan and nothing is going to keep me from reaching that goal. All the times you have terrorized the citizens of London and New York will come to an end tonight! So, come out and be arrested if you want your life to be spared."

A hushed silence fell on the boat for several minutes and for a while, no one knew just what Ratigan was planning to do. Still, everyone had to remain cautious as there was no telling what Ratigan would do.

"Very well then," replied Ratigan, his voice pretending to show that he was indeed giving up. "I shall surrender to you, Basil."

"Good," ordered Basil, his gun still pointed at the entrance. "Now, come out with your hands on your head, slowly!"

Doing as he was told, Ratigan slowly emerged from the boat with his hands on his head and for a moment, it was looking as if it was all but over. Just as Ratigan was about to be captured, the crafty rat smiled and turned with a sharp jerk, knocking Basil's pistol out of his hands and punching him to the floor of the boat.

"Did you think I was going to surrender that easily?" laughed Ratigan, his blood trickling onto Basil. "I think not and now Basil, I shall kill you once and for all!"

Before Ratigan had a chance to finish off Basil, Basil kicked Ratigan in the stomach and the two mice began to fight it out to the death. All the police officers could do was watch as they were unsure of whether to help Basil or risk their own lives. The two enemies battled it out with blood splattering all over the boat and the sounds of clothes being torn. It was nothing like Big Ben, but it was tense nonetheless.

Soon, Ratigan was gaining the upper hand and managed to beat Basil down to a pulp. Before the police could have a chance to react, Ratigan picked up Basil's supposedly limp body and threw him overboard into the water.

"Ha! I won at last!" cackled Ratigan, as he relished in the moment of his apparent victory. But, just then, Ratigan felt a sudden jerk as he was pulled into the water by Basil, who had played dead to gain an advantage on Ratigan.

"On the contrary!" replied Basil, smirking. "The game's not over yet!"

Ratigan's moment of glory turned into a moment of shear anger as he and Basil dueled it out underwater, trying to drown one of the other. All the officers could do was wait to see who would emerge first and after 10 agonizing minutes in which everyone thought that Basil was dead along with Ratigan , a red substance emerged from the water followed by Basil of Baker Street with Ratigan's dead body in tow.

"Help him out of the water!" barked one of the officers as two policemen pulled Basil and Ratigan from the water, a huge hole in Ratigan's chest with blood seeping out of it like a geyser. Basil was covered in Ratigan's blood as well as his own, but was lucky to be alive.

"He's dead," panted Basil, trying to catch his breath. "Professor James Ratigan is dead, by his own knife."

To prove his point, Basil threw down the bloodied knife that was once Ratigan's onto the dock for all the police officers to see. Still, even though Ratigan was dead, the story was not over yet. For now, learning about what happened in those final moments in the Hudson River was now the top priority…


	17. What Happened in the Hudson?

Chapter 17

"What Happened in the Hudson?"

Basil returned to his house on the Hudson with the body of his archenemy covered by a blue tarp. Removing his blood stained clothes and turning them over for evidence, Basil was brought into a small room where several New York City police officers were waiting for him to give a statement over what happened in those final moments between him and Ratigan. Yes, Basil was in charge of the investigation, but this was happening on American Soil, particularly in New York City itself.

"You know our superiors are going to want an explanation over what happened tonight," said one of the lieutenants to Basil. "Our intentions and I am sure your intentions were to capture Ratigan alive and bring him to justice."

"That is correct, Lieutenant," replied Basil, feeling the pain of his injuries. "Believe me, I wanted him alive from the moment I began this investigation. For many years, Ratigan had been my greatest enemy and nothing would have made me happier than to see him behind bars or even better, executed for his crimes."

It was true that despite Ratigan was indeed defeated, it was not how Basil wanted this all to happen. When Basil cried out that the game wasn't over yet, he would think that something would happen to cause Ratigan to fall overboard and simply drown. But Ratigan was much smarter than before and he was not going to have a repeat of what happened on Big Ben's clock tower.

"But what is done is done, Basil," remarked the lieutenant. "And what we need you to tell us is that what happened while in the Hudson River. This is to prevent you from possibly being charged with self-defense or even murder."

The word "murder" sent a chill up Basil's spine. He was not a killer, he didn't even want to see his enemies being killed unless if it was for a good reason. Ratigan was someone that Basil felt didn't deserve to die, but rather someone who deserved to be tortured through a trial. And if Ratigan were to have died under any circumstances, it would be by his own doing, not Basil's.

Just then, the door opened and Nellie Brie entered, clad in a white nightgown worn underneath a pink bathrobe. A small notebook and a pencil were in her hands for she was going to take everything down from this meeting.

"Nellie," stuttered Basil, shocked that she managed to climb out of bed. "Please leave at once. This doesn't concern you…"

"Don't tell me that," snapped Nellie, firmly. "You must remember Basil that I am a reporter and I must report the news. Do you all understand?"

Not wanting to suffer the wrath of New York's best reporter, the officers obliged to let Nellie remain present for the question. However, Nellie could not write down anything that was deemed false. She had to hear the whole truth.

"Very well then, Basil," said the Lieutenant. "If you please tell us in your own words, what exactly happened under the water."

Basil took in a deep sigh and lowered his head for a moment, closing his eyes and trying to summon the words that he would use in this meeting, if it was even called a meeting to begin with. It felt more like an interrogation to an extent and Basil was afraid that these finest of New York's would turn on him and treat him like a common criminal.

"Well, it was right after Ratigan pushed us over the side of the boat," explained Basil, trying to picture what it was like under the water. "Even though we were underwater, Ratigan was determined to kill me, revealing those hideous claws he used on me on Big Ben. I could hear the rips of my clothes as he swung his claws at me. I managed to defend myself slightly with my fists, punching him in the face a few times."

As Basil spoke, both Nellie and the police officers were taking down notes of Basil's testimony and confession of what happened. It was very likely that Basil would have kept punching Ratigan while under the water.

"Then, I noticed that his gun was still loaded," continued Basil, making a motion that Ratigan supposedly used. "He was trying to reach for it and finish me off once and for all. However, I kicked him away and the gun fell to the bottom of the river. It was at this point that Ratigan was so desperate that I couldn't even guess if he was even desperate to begin with. I then began to notice that he was reaching for his other holster, which held a large butcher's knife like this one."

Basil took a piece of paper and drew the shape of the butcher's knife that Ratigan had. He tried to be as accurate as possible in an effort to prevent the meeting from taking a different direction. All the officers looked at the drawing and after considering it whether it was valid or not, they allowed Basil to continue speaking.

"Furthermore," finished Basil. "He took the knife and pointed it right at my chest and out of the grace of God himself, I pushed the knife away from me, but it ended up going into Ratigan's chest. The last thing I remembered was his eyes rolling back and blood, his blood mind you, gushing out of his chest. But, it was an accident, my friends. Nothing more than an accident."

With that, Basil finished his testimony and turned back over to Nellie who had been taking down notes. She could only produce a small smile to Basil as her way of congratulating him on his performance. True, Nellie wasn't there to see the battle, but she knew very well that Basil was a creature that wouldn't hurt a fly.

"Well, Basil," said the lieutenant. "After listening to your testimony, we have decided that you may have acted in self-defense and that you were indeed not trying to kill Professor Ratigan. Our belief is that Ratigan might have possibly planned to not be taken alive and there is one more question we want to ask you before we file this report. Did Ratigan plunge the knife into his own heart? Yes or no?"

Knowing that the line of questioning wasn't over, Basil closed his eyes one more time, trying to picture what exactly happened in those final tense moments. After a few minutes, he opened his eyes and faced the lieutenant.

"After I pushed the knife away," replied Basil, nervously. "Ratigan intentionally put the knife into his chest when he suddenly began to feel the air leave his body because we had been under the water for some time. I knew at that moment that if Ratigan were to end his life, it would be at that very moment."

"Indeed," remarked the lieutenant. "Then it is to our belief and understanding that Professor Ratigan had taken his own life in an effort to escape arrest. Thus, we will not press any charges against you Basil."

Basil took in a heavy sigh of relief as he knew and Nellie knew also, that he had been cleared of any wrong doing. This was a dangerous criminal that they were all dealing with and now they would close up the case once and for all.

However, there was still the matter of Nellie's future with the Daily Nibbler and there now was a choice to be made: whether Nellie stays in New York or goes with Basil back to London to start her life over again.


	18. Nellie Decides Her Future

Chapter 18

"Nellie Decides Her Future"

It was early the next morning after Ratigan's suicide in the Hudson River that Nellie had fully recovered from her injuries. It felt good for her to be wearing her favorite long green dress again, minus the mud and scrapes she had obtained on it in her attack. But, in addition to getting back on her feet, she knew that Reed had put her in danger by not letting her get the message about Ratigan and his associates out right on the spot.

"Are you all right, Nellie?" asked Basil as they all had breakfast. "You seem very quiet."

"I just have a lot on my mind right now," Nellie replied as she drank her morning cup of coffee. "Basil, can I ask you something very personal?"

"Of course, Nellie," he said, worriedly. "What is it that you want to ask of me?"

Basil was thinking that Nellie was going to confess her love for him, but that wasn't the case. It was very clear that Nellie had something on her mind and it wasn't about the aftereffects of being beaten to a pulp by three hooded thugs working for Ratigan.

"Basil," she sighed. "I have two things that I have been meaning to ask you and one of them is why, in the name of God, would you kiss me?"

Basil's eyes widened at this for Nellie was beginning to question why he would kiss her. To Nellie, it seemed like it was out of nowhere and out of character for Basil to do such a thing. They had just met and for Basil to jump out of the gate was just downright strange and awkward.

"Perhaps there was a moment where I just couldn't control myself, Nellie," remarked Basil nervously as Dawson gave a cocked eyebrow towards his partner. "You know how it is. I was concerned about you and maybe for a moment, I just lost it."

"I highly doubt it," interjected Dawson. "You might have…"

But Basil stopped Dawson midsentence, making a slitting motion across his throat in order to get his point across. He did have feelings for Nellie, but was still afraid to show it to her. After all, if he and Nellie were to start a relationship, it would take time to develop, lots of time.

"But Nellie," replied Basil, hastily. "All that matters is that you are fully healed from your injuries and that Reed apologized for allowing you to be put in harm's way."

"Speaking of Reed," sighed Nellie, putting Basil's behavior towards her in the rear view mirror. "There is something else I have been meaning to tell him, Basil. Are you aware that there is a Daily Nibbler branch in London?"

"I think that there is," replied Basil. "Have you thought about coming with us and settling down over there?"

"I have strongly considered it," said Nellie. "Reed in the past few years, well, he has become more controlling to say the least. After the Midnight Monster fiasco, I thought he would be treating me more like a reporter and less like a secretary. But, he hasn't and went back to his old ways, Basil. I need a fresh start in my life and leaving New York is the only way."

Nellie knew that her mind was made up and that if Reed had any harboring feelings of her decision, then they would fall on deaf ears. Nellie had put up with her boss' rash behavior more than enough times in her career and an overruled decision that he made that nearly cost Nellie her life was the tipping point of it.

"Well, if you think that is the right decision," said Basil. "Then, by all means, you must tell him. We are going to be wrapping up this case soon and returning to London."

As soon as breakfast was over, Nellie left the house and headed over to the Daily Nibbler. She knew that Reed was probably not going to take it very well over the fact that she was going to be leaving New York, but it was for the best after all. She had the right and the authority to do whatever her life hungered for.

"You want me to let you transfer to our London branch?" gasped Reed, appalled by Nellie's decision. "Are you out of your mind?"

"Yes," replied Nellie, giving Reed a hard stare. "The events of recent have helped me make my decision. For many years, you have viewed me nothing more as a secretary, even after the Manhattan monster fiasco when you promised me that you would give me the best assignments."

"Basil didn't put you up to this, didn't he?" snapped Reed, pounding his fist on his desk. "I should have known."

"I disagree with you," chuckled Nellie, standing her ground. "You couldn't fail to see that facing death in the face was warrant enough for me to make this decision, Reed. If I can't prove to you that I am more than just your secretary, then I guess I'll have to prove to you otherwise from someplace other than here."

Knowing that her mind was made up and that she wasn't going to listen anymore, Nellie turned her back on Reed and walked out of his office. Without saying anything to her colleagues, Nellie walked over to her desk and gathered all her materials, personal items and such and simply walked out of the Daily Nibbler's main office, never to return.

A little while later, Nellie returned to the house with her items and spent about packing all her belongings.

"What did he say?" asked Basil as Nellie finished packing. "Will he let you go to London?"

"He wanted to stop me, Basil," replied Nellie. "But, my mind is made up. I need a fresh start and that is all there is to it. I may not find it here in New York, but I will definitely find it in London."

As the rest of the day passed, Basil and Dawson said their goodbyes to the police officers who had worked with them and with Nellie in tow, boarded a carriage that was bound for New York harbor. Upon arrival, the sun was beginning to set and the time had come to say goodbye to New York City and look towards the future. Nellie couldn't help but feel a little nervous about leaving, although she tried to not show it.

"It's all right," replied Basil as they looked down at all the mice gathered to see the ship off. "You are making the right choice as far as I am concerned. Besides, London has plenty of stories that are just waiting for you to report on."

So as the sun set on the city of New York and on the case involving Ratigan and his goons, the ship backed away and headed towards the Atlantic Ocean. As the ship left, it went past the Statue of Liberty and Nellie knew that going past the Statue was a sign to her that she was indeed leaving her old life behind. But, this was for the best.

She needed to have a fresh change and who knows? Perhaps teaming up with Basil and Dawson was a way of opening doors for her to experience. However, only time would tell of the adventures that Basil, Dawson and Nellie would take part in.

TO BE CONTINUED…


End file.
